The Fallen Apples
by PercyAnime
Summary: Takes place from Two Dates and a Funeral and so on. The story follows Kim and Jack's relationship with the challenges along the way while still continuing karate. Jack/Kim Kick
1. Trustin' It!

Summary: Takes place from Two Dates and a Funeral and so on. The story follows Kim and Jack's relationship with the challenges along the way while still continuing in karate. Jack/Kim Kick

I don't own Kickin' It!

* * *

Chapter I: Trustin' It!

"All this, just so we can go on a date…" Kim said in disbelief.

Jack looked deep in her blue eyes and bit his lower lip, "Yeah, but y'know what? You're worth it." She caught her breathe, a gleam appearing in her eyes before she bit down in her lower lip as well. He let that sink in before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the mall. A small smile appeared on Jack's face when he felt Kim leaning her head on his shoulder.

The next morning, Jack walked into the dojo like any casual day, duffel bag in hand. Jerry and Milton were already there, sparing on the mats. When they saw Jack had walked in, they immediately stopped what they were doing to crowd him. "Dude, finally what took you so long?" Jerry asked.

* * *

"Sorry guys, my skateboard broke so I had to walk," Jake replied casually. "What'd I miss?"

"It's what you didn't miss..!" Jerry replied. There was an awkward moment of silence before he continued. "I just realized that didn't make any sense…"

Milton stepped up, "I think what Jerry is trying to say is that we really want to know what happened on your date with Kim last night."

Jack smiled and then blushed at the thought of their date last night. After getting rid of Milton's annoying parrot and the constant intrusion of Albert on certain occasions, their date was really nice, something he had dreamed about a while ago. "It was great." He said, his smile growing in size.

Right on cue, Kim walked in with her duffle bag. Walked over to the guys, "Hey, Kim." Jack greeted her with a warm, welcoming hug. Jack noticed she stiffened a little, worrying him a little, "Something wrong?" He asked softly.

She grabbed his wrist and led him towards the lockers, leaving Milton and Jerry to wonder what they were talking about.

"Jack, now that we're…seeing each other…I don't want you to treat me any different than before." She explained. "I'm still Kim, you're still Jack, and you'll always be my best friend." She added, gripping his hand tightly.

"You got it, Kim, nothings gonna change." Jack said smiling, pulling her closer before he started leaning to place a quick kiss on her lips. A smile curled up on her face as she enjoyed the affection her boyfriend showed towards her. Since they started dating yesterday they only shared only one of other kiss, which was after their date in front of Kim house. Her reaction was to blush and run into the house. "Maybe a few things." He said, displaying a charming smile, causing her to laugh.

"I'll meet you at Phil's for lunch?" She asked.

"Count on it." He smiled before walking off into the change room.

After practice, Jerry led Milton to follow some pretty girls he saw walk into Doctor Kicks. Meanwhile, Jack walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck. He put his stuff, including the towel, away in his locker before making his way over to Phil's to meet Kim.

When he walked in, he noticed Kim seating alone in their usual empty booth. She was too distracted on by phone to notice he had walked in. Jack quickly and quietly made his way to the booth behind hers and kneeled up on the seat. In one swift motion he placed his hands in front of her eyes. He could tell she was a little surprised by the little jump she displayed in shock. "Guess who…" I said.

A smile appeared on her face, clearly knowing who it was. "Is it…Jerry..?" She teased a little.

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Do my hands smell like feet?" He asked, causing Kim to laugh.

"Hey!" Jerry yelled right on cue as he and Milton walked through the door of the restaurant, "For your information, I wash my hands twice a week!" He said in defiance.

"Who ya texting, Kimmy?" Jack asked, swinging around the booth to sit next to his girlfriend.

"No one!" She quickly replied, holding her phone safely against her chest.

Jack was a little suspicious and wanted to ask more, but just let it go.

Kim quickly wanted to change the subject, "So, Jack, what took you so long in the bathroom, you took longer than me." She said, adding a laugh at the end.

"Hey, it takes lots of time and care to look after lushest locks like mine." He said, wiping his hair a little, causing Kim to burst out laughing.

He suddenly noticed that Jerry and Milton were headed off to a table across the restaurant, away from them? "Guys, where are you going?" He asked.

"We thought we'd give you two some space." Milton replied kindly with a hint of nervousness.

I shook my head, "Don't even think about it, just because Kim and I are dating doesn't mean our friendship with you guys is gonna change." I explained before signaling them to come over. They smiled before walking over to sit across from us in the same booth. "If we want space, we'll ask for it, okay?" I gave them both a warm smile. They nodded before going ahead and ordering.

I felt something squeeze my hand underneath the table. My attention was drawn towards Kim who was sitting next to me. She gave me the sweet smile I always liked to see, I quickly returned the smiling before joining Jerry and Milton in ordering.

As Jack, Jerry and Milton went off to the counter to order, Kim caught herself unable to ply her eyes off Jack. She continued to stare dreamily until they came back, Jack holding two trays, "I got you some falafel balls with carrots." He said, handing me the red tray with everything he had just said.

"Awh, you know me." she said sweetly, greatefully excepting the food.

"So what are you guy planning to do after lunch?" Jack asked after settling down next to Kim.

"I was thinking of just heading over to Doctor Kicks and hanging over there for a while, maybe head back to the dojo after to work out." Jerry replied. "What about you guys?"

"I have to go practice my French horn," Milton replied in despair.

"I think I'll head back to the dojo right after I finish. I've been meaning to learn Shin Do from him for a while now." I said.

"Hey, that sounds pretty cool." Jerry said. "Does it involve sticking to walls?" He asked.

Everyone took a moment to look at him like he had lost it for a while before returning their attention to their food except for Jack. "No, it's more like a defensive technique for using your opponent's strength against them." He explained.

"Ah, I see, y'know there are many scientific laws that defy that order." Milton said, but everyone just tried to ignore it.

Jack turned to Kim, "So, Kim, what are you planning to do for the rest of the day?"

Kim was poking at her falafel balls with a piece of carrot, and had only snapped out of it at the sound of Jack's voice, "Hm, what'd you say Jack?"

"I asked you what you're going to do for the rest of the day." Jack said, eyeing her suspiciously a little. Before she could answer, Jack dropped one of his falafel balls onto the ground. "Ah, my bad." He said, bending underneath the table to grab it, in the process he noticed Kim's phone in her hand, he one thumb typing away.

So that's what was distracting her. She wasn't lost in thought like she made it seem, she was actually texting someone.

Jack came back over the table, leaving the fallen ball to the side. "What were you saying, Kim?"

"I was just thinking of walking around the mall, I'm not in the mood to really workout today." She said. "Maybe I'll come by the dojo later to see you practice." She stated afterwards.

Jack smiled smiled, "Okay sounds good, I'm gonna head to the dojo, I'll catch you guys later." He said, planting a quick kiss on Kim cheek and then high fiving Milton and Jerry before heading out the doors.

"Hey, Kim, you've been acting a little weird lately, you feeling okay?" Milton asked a little bluntly. Kim's head was slightly tilted down and her eyes were seemingly closed, but only before she was looking down. It didn't seem like she had heard a word Milton had said.

"Huh? What's she looking at?" Jerry asked Milton. "Ah, must be my new shoes I got from Doctor Kicks the other day, their totally sick and swagged out."

"Kim!" Milton raised his voice a little, snapping the girl out of whatever trace she had been in before.

"What?" She asked slightly agitated.

"You feeling okay? You seem—distracted." Milton said.

Kim smiled. "Yeah I'm totally fine, just a lot on my mind, that's all." She stood from the booth. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" They waved until she walked out of the restaurant.

When it was safe to say she was out of earshot, Jerry spoke up, "Something definitely wrong, what do you thinks up?"

Milton thought for a little before replying, "I'm not too sure, let's ask Jack tomorrow at school."

"Oh man, school!" Jerry nearly shouted. "Our freshman year is almost over, which mean the end of the year dance is coming up, I gotta find myself a cute date!" He said before rushing out the doors.

* * *

"Hai!" Jack could be heard from across the mall. Inside the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, Jack was going all out with all kinds of well-placed and formed punches and kicks all aimed as his sensei, Rudy. But none of them were getting by. He was moving fast, but Rudy was moving much, much fast, caught, blocking and even seemingly absorbing the force of all of Jacks' moves.

"That's it, Jack, keep it up." Rudy encouraged as he swatted away a barrage of punches.

Jack was panting hard by now. "Time to finish this with a Jack attack!" He exclaimed. He stopped his barrage only briefly to take a deep breath. He then rushed at Rudy at top speed, launching a three punch barrage when close enough, but none of them got through Rudy's perfect defensive technique. He followed up with a swift round house kick, but Rudy absorbed the force of it, catching Jack's leg then releasing it when he needed to block an incoming fist. He followed up by doing a back flip to make some distance between then. Then a front flip , but turning it into an axe kick which Rudy caught over his head.

He tossed Jack across the mat, causing him to skid then roll to stop. "Damn it, Rudy, so that's the really strength of Shin Do." Jack said panting heavily as he sat himself up where he was at the edge of the mat.

"Yep, it's really useful but very difficult to learn. It takes lots of patience and complete control over your mind and body." He said standing on one leg with his eyes closed and his arms swaying around like noodles.

Suddenly, Rudy's phone went off and he immediately stopped what he was doing to answer it. "Hi mommy!" He said with a big smile on his face. Before Jack could hear any more of the conversation, not that he wanted to, Rudy took it to his office, closing the door behind him.

The bells on the doors ringing caught Jack's attention. It was Kim, but her head was down and completely focused on her phone. She probably had no idea she just walked into the dojo. She wasn't paying enough attention to realize that she was walking right towards one of the duffel bags Jerry had left lying around.

Jack simply walked over to it and waited until she tripped over it. Not hesitating for even a moment, he caught her before she got too close to the ground. She was in complete shock; her eyes were totally wide in surprise. "Jack!" She said, now paying attention to the outside world.

"Kim!" I teased.

Jack placed her firmly on her feet before letting go. "What's going on with you, Kim? You've been acting really weird lately, mind telling me what's going on?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine, Jack." She replied quickly.

Jack wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Hm, well at least tell me who your texting, I said, peering over to look at her screen.

"No! I mean—It's no one, I promise." She said, holding her phone protectively against her chest.

"Kim, are you lying to me?" He asked her with a firm look on his face.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Jack." She said, bringing her face close to his and cupping his chin. She waited a moment before planting a quick kiss on his lips. She then made her wait towards the change rooms in a fast pace.

Just as she walked out of sight, Milton and Jerry walked in together, seemingly in deep conversation, "Hey, guys, what's going on?" Jack asked them.

"We're trying to figure out what's going on with Kim, she seems to be a little out of it today." Milton replied.

"We thought you'd know a little of what's going on with her." Jerry added.

Jack shook his head. "Sorry guys, I'm trying to figure it out, too. She's definitely not acting herself today." Jack told them. "Didn't she go off alone earlier today? You two have any idea where she might have gone?"

"We tried following her but we lost sight of her halfway when Jerry got too distracted by some girls we passed by." Milton explained.

Jerry smirked his cocky grin, "Hey, what can I say? I'm a natural predator." He said.

Just as the conversation was going to continue, Kim walked out of the change room in her training gi, but her hair still down. "Hey, Jack, can you help me tie my hair back?" Jack never recalled her asking anyone for help with tying her hair before, maybe it was a relationship thing?

"Sure thing, Kim." He said, walking over to her. He handed him a hair tie before he got to work on her hair. He got a little distracted at the wonderful smell of raspberries, he remember the smell from last night on their date. He didn't have trouble getting the hair done; he had a knack with doing hair. "Done."

"Thanks." She replied before walking over to her locker. She opened it before placing her phone in it and walking over to the mats. She began to stretch alone as Jack walked back over to the guys.

"So any ideas, guys?" Jack asked. He noticed Jerry had that great idea look, but his stomach seemed to turn as the look was directed towards Kim's locker. "Jerry,- what are you thinking?" Jack asked him.

"I have an idea, boys…" He said before the three of them huddled up. "Okay, so here it is. We have to get Kim's phone, it's as simple as that. Whoever she's texting will be revealed if we can get our hands on her phone." He explained.

Jack frowned, he kinda saw this coming. "But, Jerry, that's wrong, it's Kim's personal property, we should respect that." He said. "And anyways, if she finds out she won't trust me anymore." He added.

"But, Jack, don't you want to find out who she's texting!? What if it's another guy?" He said with a hint of a taunt in his voice. Jack clearly stiffened a little. "So here's what I was thinking. Jack, you can find someone to distract her, bring her attention away from us and the lockers while you train with her. Meanwhile, Milton and I go into her locker, grab the phone and make for Phil's. We'll meet there in an hour and let you know of our findings. We'll put her phone back in her locker before she even knows it's gone." He explained.

Jack thought long and hard for a moment, before speaking, "Fine, I'm in, this better be full prove, Jerry." He said.

Before any of them could speak another word, Kim called, "Hey, Jack are we gonna practice or not?"

"Coming, Kim." He said, walking off towards the mats, but not before shooting the two a glance that he wasn't 100% sure what its true meaning was.

"So, Jack, what did you have in mind for our training today?" Kim asked when Jack arrived on the mats.

He thought for a while before his eyes widened with an idea. "How about blindfold practice?" He suggested.

Kim shot an eyebrow at the suspicious idea. "What's that?" She asked.

"It's when you're blindfolded and you only have your ears to sense the movement around you. You've never done it before?" Jack said. She shook her head. He pulled a blindfold out of his gi pocket and went around her to tie it over her eyes.

"No funny business, okay?" She said slightly threatening. Jack could only chuckle as he worked on the knot. When Jack was done check that the knot was not too tight, nor too loose, he gave a signal for Jerry and Milton to head for the locker. They did so as quietly as they could. "You still there, Jack?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sorry, okay for starters I'll start out a little slow just so you can get used to it. We need to keep the room completely silent so you can listening in on my movements. Take note of my foot steps and also the sound that my clothes let off." I explained. "Ready?" Jack asked her and she nodded.

He threw her a half assed punch that was only going at about 25% of his normal speed. Her reaction was delayed, but in one swift movement she swatted his fist away, grabbing it in the process. She got caught up in the heat of the fight, by doing so; she turned, pulled the caught fist and shoulder tossed him to the other end of the mat.

"Oh my gosh, Jack, are you alright?" She asked in shock of what she had just done. He noticed her hand go towards her blindfold. But Jerry and Milton were still at her opened locker.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'm fine, I'm better than fine! That was amazing, Kim. K-Keep the blindfold on, we're going to do a few more." Jack said quickly. She nodded and got in a ready stance.

Meanwhile, with Jerry and Milton, they just got a hold of Kim's phone when the door to Rudy's office swung open and out came Rudy. "Jerry, what are you doing?" He asked. Out of complete shock, Jerry tossed the phone, luckily Milton was able to catch it and swiftly put it in his shirt pocket.

"N-n-nothing, Rudy, why?" He said, forming an innocent pose.

"Good, I need you to come pick up some stuff from my mom's" Rudy explained. "I'll meet you in the van, okay?"

Jerry was now leaning against the locker with his arms folded. "Yeah, okay, sounds good, meet you there in like—now." He gave a stern look to Milton before following Rudy out the dojo doors. Milton looked around awkwardly before making a fast pace walk towards Phil's.

An hour later, Jack and Jerry came walking into Phil's, finding Milton sitting in their usual booth. His eyes were glued to a certain cell phone in his hands. "So what did you find?" Jerry asked anxiously, taking a seat next to Milton in the booth.

"Well her whole inbox is filled with texts from a guy named Jeff." Milton replied, placing the phone in front of him on the table. "I haven't opened any of the texts yet. Too be honest I'm a little scared to." It was

"Good thing you didn't, Milton, we only took her phone to find out who she was texting, we found that out now we have to put it back before she gets out of the shower." Jack said, reaching for the phone. But Jerry was one step ahead of him and swiped it for himself.

"No way , dude, we gotta find out what they're talking about." Jerry said, unlocking the phone.

"Jerry, it's wrong, we have to find another way other than going through her personal belongings." Jack said, swiping the phone from his grasp in a spilt second. He was about to head back to the dojo, but the doors to the restaurant swung opening, revealing Kim with her hair still wet, probably from the shower, but at least she was wearing clothes.

"Guys, have you seen my phone?" She asked in a state of alarm. Jack quickly hid the phone behind his back and put an innocent face on.

"Nope, haven't seen it, why?" Jack said a little too fast, because Kim gave him a suspicious expression.

"What's behind your back, Jack?" Kim asked, stepping up closer to him.

She trying peeking behind his back but Jack quickly took a few steps back, "N-nothing." He stuttered.

She smirked before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Awh, Jacky!" she said in her sweet, loving voice. When she got close enough, she swiped whatever was in his hand into hers. "My phone!" She said when she realized what she had taken.

"Kim, I can explain!" Jack said in his defense, but Kim had already left towards the dojo. "Kim, wait!" He said, chasing after her. Milton and Jerry gave each other looks that they definitely did something wrong.

"Want some pickled carrots?" Jerry asked.

"Order up!"

* * *

Jack ran after her in the dojo up until she stopped at her locker, "Kim, wait, lemme explain!" He said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Don't, Jack, I get it." She said with a whole ton of attitude in her tone. "I see now, I can trust you anymore. I just can't believe you'd do something like that." She said.

Jack's jaw almost dropped in shock but also in agony. "What are you saying, Kim?" He asked.

"I'm saying—"She was cut off by the sound of her phone going off. "Hello? Oh, Jeff, you're outside the dojo? I'll meet you there in a sec." She said before hanging up the phone. She walked by Jack as if he wasn't there in the first place and made her way outside the dojo.

Who's this Jeff person anyways? Thoughts like that were rushing through Jack's head.

When Kim came back in she was carrying one of the nicest skate boards he'd ever seen in his life. It was all black with Chinese calligraphy written on it with blue flames. He smiled when he noticed the word "Wasabi" written in green, black and white, in a graphite style. He noticed the wheels were of the latest design in the line of Metal Shredders, this model came out only a week ago and they were almost impossible to find in stores. "Kim, what is this?"

"It's a present—for you." She said, handing the board to Jack. A blush crept up on her cheeks as she did.

Jack was in complete shock now, "A present? For me?" He asked. "What for, it's not even my birthday."

"Well the guys told me your skate board broke and my cousin Jeff works at the Skate shop across the mall so I thought I'd get you something, y'know cause you really need." She said blushing even more now.

"Woah, thanks, Kim, it means a lot." He said with the charming smile Kim always loved to see on his face. "I'm sorry about earlier, I guess I was just a little jealous that you were texting this guy a lot, I had no idea he was your cousin." Jack said in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Jack, I forgive you." She said smiling before coming up to his level and pecking his lips.

He placed the new skate board in his locker before saying, "Come on, I'll treat you to a corndog from Captain Corndogs." He took her hand in his before leading her out the doors, feeling that same feeling he did last night when she placed her head on his shoulder.

* * *

This chapter was a lot longer than I planned it to be.

Please review and tell me how you like the story and the idea.

Also, I realize how bad the title of the story is. Don't worry about it, at some point I'll come up with a better name. If you have any suggestions, lemme know! :)

Once again I don't own Kickin' It!

Until next time!


	2. Jamin' It!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It no matter how much I wish

You guys have been so nice in your reviews and you gave me plenty to read so I decided to grace you with another chapter!

Enjoy and keep tight until the next one!

Thanks again for all the reviews. They were all really wonderful and a lot of them really made me smile! I wish I could reply to a lot of them, but a good portion of them were from Guests, so anyways, on with the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter II: Jamin' It

It's been almost two weeks since Jack and Kim started dating. They've improved together not only as a couple, but also in martial arts. Jack has been spending more and more time in the dojo hanging out with the gang, but also learning the new style of Shin Do from Rudy. He's been working really hard on it, but he hasn't shown as much progress as he had hoped it. It was really going to take some time to get it down.

Jack and Kim were currently deep in a hand-to-hand spare. Punching, kicking and block one another. Milton and Jerry were watching in excitement at their two black belt friends. Jerry was recently able to earn his green belt. Everyone was really proud of his achievement and he was working hard towards his blue belt. Milton was still trying to earn his orange belt but he was certainly getting there.

Jack finished the spare by shoulder tossing Kim face up on the mat. They were both panting hard from the intense spare they had just taken part in, "Nice work, Kim, your footwork has really improved!" Jack praised as he helped her up.

"Thanks, Jack, that's all thanks to you." She replied as she gladly took his hand to get her back on her feet. "I'm really thankful of you for helping me work on my weaknesses." She added.

Jerry cut into their moment by speaking up, "Hey, Jack, spare with me next, we didn't get to have a real spare since I got this bad ass." He said, gesturing to the green belt that was strapped around his waist.

"Alright, let's do it!" Jack said with a excited tone.

Kim hugged his arm, "Are you sure you should spare so quickly after your first?" She asked caringly.

"Yeah, no problem, Kim, you really put up a good fight, but one more spare won't hurt." He said, "You know I can take care of myself." He added before Kim made her way off the mat and towards the bench next to Milton.

They stood at the center of the mat before bowing in unison. Jerry was the first to throw a punch at Jack but he jumped back easily. Jerry tried hitting him with a jump kick, but Jack evaded with a side step. Seeing how vulnerable Jerry was, Jack got down, hitting him directly with a sweep kick, sending the black hair boy airborne before landing on his back.

"Ouf!" Was all he could let out when he landed.

Jack smiled before offering his hand to his friend. "You okay, Jerry?" He asked, chuckling at the show his friend just put on.

He cursed quietly in Spanish, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He said, gladly accepting the hand Jack had offered him to help him on his feet.

"Well I'm done for the day unless you want to spare me, too, Milton." He said tauntingly. Milton quickly gave him a passing gesture, saying he wasn't interested, causing Jack to chuckle.

"No way, no more sparing, Jack, you shouldn't push yourself too much." Kim said, standing and walking over to him.

"Hey, I'm totally fine, Kim." He insured, flexing his biceps shortly after he felt his growing muscles. Jack had certainly gotten bigger these days. Working out every day has really paid off as he's muscularly one of the biggest kids at his school and all the girls are all over him. But he's only interested in one girl, and that girl would be Kim Crawford. "Anyways, where to for lunch, guys?"

"I was thinking of going home for lunch today." Milton replied at his locker. He grabbed his clothes and before heading to the change room he saluted everyone.

"Same here," Jerry stepped in, "My mama's making tacos and I don't wanna miss out on them." He said before following Milton.

Jack turned to Kim with a smile on his face, "Guess it's just me and you. Where do you wanna go." He spoke.

She took his hand in hers and shot him a sweet smile, "Anywhere you want."

"How about we go shower and then we can walk over to Circus Burger and have lunch there." Jack suggested.

Her smile grew, "Sounds good." She left him a peck on the cheek before walking to her locker, grabbing her things then walking off towards the girls shower.

* * *

The walk to Circus Burger was peaceful and uneventful. They walked hand in hand and her head on his shoulder just like Jack had always dreamed of. To be honest, Jack had liked Kim for a while now, a long while, but he had always been too scared to ask her out, scared of rejection. It's true, one of the most handsome guys in school, that gets all the girls was scared of rejection. He was probably able to ask any single girl out at school and get he on a date in an hour tops. But Kim was different, he really liked her and he was really glad that they were together.

When they arrived at Circus Burger it wasn't really busy even though it was lunch hour. There weren't as many people as they had expected. After ordering, they sat themselves at a booth by the window, away from the most populated part of the restaurant.

After a moment of silence and eating, Jack spoke, "Y'know, I noticed that we haven't really talked about our family, by we, I mean the gang."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, we've all met Milton's dad, but I don't think we've ever met anyone else's family members." Kim replied, "What about your family, Jack, what are they like?"

The question at hand nearly caused Jack to chock on the piece of burger he was chewing on. A few moments and sips of Dr. Pepper later he settling down from his cough, "Uh, well you see, my family is—a little strange, I guess." He replied, clearly struggling with his words.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Jack took a moment to think before replying, "What I mean is that—I don't really like my friends meeting my parents, it's a little weird if you ask me."

"I don't think it's weird at all," Kim replied. "I'd really like to meet them."

Jack was a little shocked at her reply to say the least, "Well, um—you see, they're hardly ever home, they're always really busy with work at all, they're actually hardly ever in town." He replied.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Huh? Why's that?" She asked. Just as Jack was about to reply a large hummer limo pulled up in front of the restaurant, drawing everyone's attention. Everyone looked out their windows to see a large man with short brown hair and a tuxedo step out of the limo. It was clear that he had A LOT of products in his hair. The man looked to be in his early 40's. He wore black shades that were impossible to look through. After him, stepped out a beautiful women with the nearly the same shade of hazel nut brown hair that fell down passed her shoulder blades. She wore a black dress that fell a little passed her knees. Her skin was perfect, flawless, and made Kim extremely jealous. She also sported a pair of black sunglasses.

The pair ran into the restaurant and straight to the cashier, luckily there was no line so no argument would begin. The man slammed both his hands on the counter, "I'm gonna need two double cheeseburger meals pronto!" He demanded in a tone that could be heard throughout the entire restaurant.

The poor employee that was working the cash nodded quickly before running out to the back to get his order.

There was a lot of talking, whispering and chattering going on amongst the customers at the restaurant about who the pair was. 'I knew we should have gone to Captain Corndog..." Jack thought has he slowly slipped underneath the protection of the table in front of him.

Kim noticed this and crouched underneath the table with him, "Jack, what's wrong?" She asked, but got no response. "Isn't that THE Bruce Brewer..?" She asked. Suddenly her words made her realized something very important and suddenly everything she had wondered had all pieced together. She opened her mount to speak, but Jack cut her off before she went completely insane.

"Yes, Bruce Brewer is my father." Jack said, getting a big gasp from Kim in response. This gasp and probably the sound of Jack's voice drew the attention of the man now known as Bruce towards them.

"Jack, is that you?" Bruce asked, removing his shades a little to get a better look at the boy underneath the table; he also approached them a little. When he removed his sunglasses he revealed the most charming pair of green eyes that were also oddly familiar to Kim. But soon enough she realized that they were familiar because she say they everyday-on Jack. Jack clearly had his father's eyes, this was no doubt Jack's dad.

"Yeah, it's me, dad." Jack said, a little embarrassed by all the attention the other people in the restaurant were giving him.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" His father asked him.

"Y'know, eating lunch, that's what you're supposed to do here." Jack said, letting out a little chuckle.

His father nodded at his own stupidity, "Who's your friend, kiddo?"

"Oh, uh—dad, this is Kim. Kim, this is my dad, Bruce Brewer." Jack introduced.

"Ah, THE Kim?" Bruce asked Jack, who simply face palmed himself in embarrassment.

Kim stepped in, but hesitated a little, "THE Kim, since when did I become THE Kim?" She asked jokingly.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you Kim, Jack talks a lot about you when I see him." Bruce said, a blush creeping up on Jack's face after his father exposed him.  
Kim also blushed at the man's comment, "Does he?"

She never got a response as Bruce's food was ready and the woman cam walking over with two "To-go" bags. "Time to go, Brucey." The woman said, handing him one of the bags.

"Well I gotta go, Kiddo, but uh, it was nice meeting you, Kim, and I hope to see you soon." Bruce said, with a nodding response from Kim. "Jack, I'll see you at home in a few days, good to see your friends are really, I don't mind if you bring them around to our place to hang out." Bruce said before he was dragged back to the limo. Just in time too, cause just as they sped off paparazzi cars showed up at the scene.

Jack face palmed himself again, "Ugh, that was so embarrassing…" He spoke to himself out loud.

Kim was still in a little state of shock, "Jack, I can't believe you never told me your dad is THE Bruce Brewer. But I guess it was a given since you have the same last name, but then again there are tons of Brewers." She said.

"Yeah well, my grandfather took up martial arts and wanted to teach my father, but he wasn't into all that real life violence, so he took up acting and started doing all the violence on set as a world famous actor. So instead my grandfather decided to teach me and Kai in the art of martial art." Jack explained.

"How come you never told me, Jack?" She asked.

He paused for a moment before answering, "I was embarrassed I guess, people tend to treat me a little differently after they find out my dad is a super famous actor." Jack replied.

Kim thought about it and decided that she understood what he meant. People would really start acting weird around anyone if their parents were famous, "So was that woman your mom?" She asked.

"Nah, that was my step mom, Giselle, she's famous, too, and she's been in a bunch of movies with my dad, they just recently go married." Jack replied.

"And your mom..?" Kim asked with a little hesitation.

A frown appeared on his face, that's when Kim knew she probably shouldn't have asked that. "I dunno," He replied, "She left when I was four, haven't seen her since." He said sadly.

Kim came around and gave him a tight hug. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be, I'm fine, really, I got over it a long time ago." He replied, returning her hug.

"Come on, let's get out of here." She said before they stood up from the booth. "Where do you wanna go?"

Jack took a moment to think as he lead Kim out of the restaurant with his arm securely around her shoulder. "How about my place?" He suggested. He smiled when he saw Kim's eyes light up at the idea.

"Really!?" She asked with a large amount of excitement in her tone. She just realized what her reaction was quickly calmed down. "I-I mean s-sure we can maybe do that, that'd be cool and all." This caused Jack to laugh, and she quickly followed his example.

After he stopped laughing, he replied, "Okay, my house it is." He said, causing her to smile at him again before he started leading the walk towards his house.

* * *

Kim was shocked to say the least, but if you wanted to say more, she was completely speechless. Jack's house was pretty close to what she had been imaginating it to be in her thoughts on their way here. It was four stories tall, excluding the basement of course. And it was the only house for four miles. His front lawn was huge, at least two acres in size. It was covered in the lushest green grass you'd ever see in your life. There was currently a team of workers working on the tending the lawn as well as all the plants and trees that inhabit it. Their property was cut off with a large green hedge that went around the perimeter of the property.

Their driveway started out as a concrete road that led up to their house. The gate that the beginning was a nice touch to security as well as to make it look really good. There were cameras all over the perimeter of the property, their security system was definitely top class.

When they got to the main part of the drive way, it was a lot wider than most you'd see. Their house had five garages. There was a regulation sized basketball net on one end and a completely similar one on the other end as well. There was also a hockey net along with sticks and balls on top of it.

The pair went in through the one of the garage which Kim took as the main one. Jack put in a complex code before the white garage door slowly started to rise. When they walked in, Kim gasped at the sight. There, in front of her were six amazing cars. The first was a red and white Ferrari FXX Evolution, the one next to it was a metallic grey Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR AMG Roadster. The next one was a metallic grey Lamborghini Veneno, and next to it in line was a metallic Porsche 918 Spyder Concept. The second last one in the line of beautiful cards was a black and orange Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport. The last car was the most beautiful and probably the most expensive in the lineup before her, it was a white and black Zenvo ST1.

"Jack, this is unbelievable, this is at least 20 million dollars in cars." She was finally able to chock out after staring at the cars in disbelief for a good ten minutes straight.

"Woah, Kim, you scared me a little there, I thought you stopped breathing!" Jack said, causing her to laugh a little. "My dad isn't totally into cars, but what's a famous person without nice cars, right?" Kim laughed again.

"You ride a skate board to school while you had these six beauties sitting in your garage?" Kim asked him in disbelief.

"Well first of all I'm not allowed to drive, but when I do finally get my license I'll probably get one of them." Jack said as if it was nothing, which shocked Kim a little. "Come on, there's tons more to see." Jack said, leading her up to the door that led to the rest of the house.

"Jerry and Milton have to see this!" She said.

Jack smirked and pulled his phone out of his pocket, "One step ahead of you, I already texted them to get their asses over here along with my address of course, they should be here in a few." Jack said as Kim followed him into the house.

The first floor consisted of just the main kitchen, family and living room like any normal house. But this time, they were HUGE, able to hold a lot more people then they probably needed. The cabinets in the kitchen were stacked with tons of food, drinks and snacks. Priceless China was displayed on shelves and furniture you'd only dream of was on their family room and living room. There were two large flat screen, LCD plasma TV's in their family room and a really fire pit instead of an artificial fire place.

"Like it?" Jack asked, trying hard not to laugh at Kim's jaw that was hanging down.

It took her a moment to process the words she just heard, but soon enough she gave her answer, "Yeah, I love it, this place is amazing. How do you not spend all your time in here?" She asked him, still not able to peel her eyes off the wonders that this house displayed.

"Trust me, it gets pretty boring, pretty fast, well for me anyways." He said, leading her up a large stair case that was lite up by large chandeliers above them. He led her up to the next floor but didn't shower her too much. Just the six bed rooms and the same amount of bathrooms on this floor. He wasn't able to show her too much of the rooms since it was where his parents kept there things and he wasn't a big fan of invading people's property. He led her up the next flight of stairs to the third floor.

"This house is really amazing, Jack." She said as she walked behind him in the flight of stairs.

He chuckled, "Kim, stop, you've said that like ten times already, I get it." Jack said, causing her to laugh a little herself. "You're making it really hard for me to be modest here." He cause her to laugh even more.

Towards the back of the third floor was Jack's room. He pushed the two doors open to reveal what many teenagers his age would call paradise. There was a large king sized bed, next to it was a match bed side table with a large blue lava lamp next to it. There towards the back of the room there were glass doors that led towards the balcony. Even from inside Kim could see the hammock that was hung on the balcony. Near the doors to the balcony were more glass doors that led to a large closet with a store amount of different brand name clothes.

Across the room from his bed was a large Tv hooked up to a PS3 and an Xbox 360 with countless games for both systems. Also the actually Dance Dance Revolution system that you'd only see in arcades was in front of the TV. And finally next to it was surprisingly a small trampoline in front of a pit filled with countless colorful balls. The ball pit was between the trampoline and a basketball net that was hung just below the roof.

"That's the same thing that's in Doctor Kicks!" Kim said when she saw the trampoline and the basketball net.

"True, but I didn't the ball pit." He said with a smirk before jumping into the pit. When he surfaced, he signaled her to jump in. She shook her head and was clearly hesitating. "Oh, c'mon, Kim, have a little fun!" He said before diving underneath the balls.

Kim thought hard for a moment before thinking before jumping into the ball pit after the boy. When they both surfaced, Jack spoke, "See? Wasn't that bad, was it?" Kim could only laugh in response.

Jack noticed she was eyeing the arcade version of DDR he had. "Wanna play?" He asked in a taunting tone.

She noticed that he was gesturing towards the game she had in mind, "Nah, I don't wanna crush you too badly." She replied.

Jack smirked, "Oh, you're totally on!" He nearly yelled before jumping out of the pool of balls and towards the game, followed by Kim. Jack turned on the TV, allowing the game to roar to life. He mounted the little stage, while Kim got on the other one, both of them clutching the bars behind them.

Soon after selecting a few things a certain song started to blast with Jack's surround sound system. They both looked at each other and the biggest smiles formed on their faces. "Ohhh, this my jam!" They both yelled in unison. Before they knew it, colored arrows started flowing down the screen at an unbelievable speed.

The speed their feet were moving at was unbelievable. Looks like all the footwork exercises were really paying off for them now. After a few minutes and a bunch of steps later, the song ended and the arrows stop falling. Jack and Kim were both panting really hard now. "Kim, what the hell, you almost doubled my score!" Jack said, falling to his knees.

"What can I say; I'm a master of dance." She said with a flip of her hair. "Now neither you, nor the others can say anything about my dance moves." She said with a smirk.

Just as they were catching their breaths the doors to Jack's room opened revealing Jerry and Milton only wearing their boxers, holding their clothes in their hands and a towels around their necks. They were completely socked from head to toe. "Holy Christmas nuts, Jack, you got the most amazing water complex on the top floor!" Milton exclaimed.

Kim's eyes went wide from the shock of seeing two naked boys. But Jack was quick to react and came up from behind his girlfriend to cover her eyes. "Guys, really? Wrap the towels around your waists for god's sake!" He said. When the two boys realized their mistake they quickly did as they were told.

"Sorry, dude, we forgot Kim would be here, but then again you two are always together so that was kind of stupid of us…" Jerry said. "You got a bathroom here we can change in?" Jack simply pointed them out to the closed door next to them. They went in ahead. It was a large bathroom with a shower, a large bath tub and two sinks that went along with a large mirror.

When it was safe to say that the boys were out of sigh, Jack removed his hands from his girlfriend's eyes, "Thanks, Jack, and nice call." She praised.

"No way," Jerry said, coming out of the bathroom in only his boxers. He eyed the basketball net like it was his god. He picked up a basketball that was near him on the ground before running at the trampoline in full throttle. Jumping and soaring through air like a plane, he slammed the ball through the hoop and landed in the ball pit with a THUD.

Jack and Kim just watched in awe as their friend soared through the air. Jack quickly put his hands in front of his girlfriend's eyes once again.

"Whoooo!" Jerry said as he surfaced in the pit. "Jack, your house is totally awesome!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He quickly climbed out and headed back to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Jack slowly removed his hands from covering Kim's eyes. "Are you sure it's safe this time?" She asked with her eyes shut tight this time.

"Yeah, it is, positive this time, Kimmy." Jack replied before Kim slowly opened her eyes. Just as they fully opened the bathroom door flung open revealing Milton, in only his boxers, holding a basketball and his eyes wide directed at the hoop. Kim quickly shut her eyes before grabbing Jack's hands and placing them firmly over her eyes. Just as she did, Milton ran towards the trampoline, jumping off—but not making it anywhere high enough to reach the rim and pathetically falling into the pit filled with balls.

Jack quickly led Kick out of the room, keeping his hands securely over her eyes. They took the two flight of stairs down to the main floor where that sat in the family and watched TV. They cuddled up on the couch facing the main TV, Kim sitting against Jack's chest and his arm around her shoulder.

They happily enjoyed each other's company in front of the TV for a few minutes until Jerry came down with a towel around his waist, "Dude, your shower is so sick, it's got like six different water settings." He exclaimed when he entered the living room.

"It's actually got seven." Jack said, causing Kim to laugh.

"Got any snacks?" Jerry asked after his long hard struggle to get his shirt on. Afterwards, he wiped off his towel to reveal the black shorts he wore.

Jack gestured towards the kitchen behind him, "Help yourself." He replied.

Jerry shrugged in response before making his way over to the kitchen, "You have your own waffle making station!? Shut up! Jerry exclaimed from the kitchen, causing both Jack and Kim to laugh uncontrollably, "Man, this is totally gonna be our new hang out. It's got like everything we need, and it's only a twenty minute walk from the dojo, that's only five minutes on my go-kart!" Jerry said from the kitchen as he took his time to look through the cabinets.

"Yeah for sure, you guys are welcome anytime." Jack replied.

"Seriously?" Jerry asked in disbelief, poking his head out of the cupboard full of snacks to see whether he was serious or not. "Can we bring babes?" He added

Jack and even Kim chuckled a little, "Sure man, bring whoever you want." Jack replied. He noticed Jerry flip out his phone. "No parties though, not without my permission, anyways."

"Can we throw a party?" Jerry asked almost immediately after.

"No!" Jack replied plainly. "We can't just throw parties whenever we feel like it, there's gotta be an occasion." Jack added.

Jerry opened his mouth to speak, but Milton cut him off as he appeared in the family room, "Jack, that massage feature in your shower unbelievable!" He almost shouted.

Jack chuckled, "I'm just glad you came in dressed this time, Milton."

"Yo, Milton, guess what? Jack said we can chill here whenever we want!" Jack said as he munched on some chips.

Milton was a little surprised, "Really, Jack? That'd be awesome!" Milton exclaimed as he walked into kitchen.

"As I was saying, Jack, we should throw an end of the year party here." Jerry suggested. "With babes, food, drinks, babes, people, food and BABES!" He added.

Jack laughed at his friend, "Sure, Jerry, I'll see what I can do."

"Chip me, Jerry," Milton said, trying to be slick. Jerry looked at the boy's hand in front of him, then back at his half full bag of chips. He shrugged before digging in the cupboard for another bag and dropped it in Milton's hand. "Holy Christmas nuts, are you trying to make me fat, Jerry?"

Jerry just gave him a bored expression then poked him in the arm. Milton seemed to be in pain from the touch, "Yes, yes I am." He said then turned back to Jack, "So, Jack if you have a pool inside, you must have a really nice one outside!" Jerry said, walking over to backdoor.

"Uh—well kinda…" Jack replied.

Jerry pulled up the blinds of the backdoor, but he was left staring in awe at the scenery before him. His jaw practically hit the floor as he took in every detail of what laid before him. "Jerry, you okay, what are you—" Milton was cut off when his jaw dropped out of his control when his eyes laid sight on the beautiful scenery.

Before was a beautiful Chinese style backyard with beautiful exotic cherry blossom trees and even Chinese style landscaping where the stones looked as old as China itself. There were many small ponds with exotic Chinese fish swam around inside of. In some parts where there was grass, it was green grass that made your mouth water for some odd reason. But at the very far back of the backyard was the most amazing thing of all. Large stairs, which went on higher than the four story house did, led to a large Chinese style complex. It looked so real, you'd think you were in China yourself.

"J-Jack, what is that?" Jerry asked, pointing up at the top of the stairs.

"That my friend is my own personal dojo." Jack said from where he sat on the couch. He gestured for Kim to go take a look and so she did. Just like the others, her jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Jack, you probably have the most amazing backyard in the state!" She exclaimed after taking in all the beautiful scenery.

Milton finally pulled himself together and spoke, "Holy Christmas nuts, Jack, you have your own personal dojo!?"

"Yeah, but I don't use it much. Why use it alone when I can go to Bobby Wasabi Dojo with you guys." Jack replied.

"I'll give you a million reasons why." Jerry replied, not even trying to peel his eyes off what laid before him. "For starters, that thing is HUGE!"

"Watch it, Jerry," Jack said, finally getting up from the couch, "You're fogging up the glass." He said, walking over to him and windows and swiping it with his sleeve.

"Hey, Jack, can we go check it out?" Kim asked in excitement.

"You, guys, wanna?" He asked. He smiled when they all jumped on him and exclaimed "YES!" In unison.

So he led them out to the backyard. It took them a while to actually get the stairs in the first place because every minute of so someone would spot something cool and they'd all stop to look at it for a moment. But it didn't really phase Jack, he was glad that his friends were having fun and it was really helping him work on his patience that he really need for mastering the Shin Do technique.

When they finally got to the base of the stairs he noticed Kim was smirking at him. It wasn't one of those sweet smirks he usual got from her; it was one of those competitive smirks that she would give him when she really felt she could kick his ass at something.

"Race ya to the top." She said with a taunting voice.

"Ooh, you're so on." Jack said, without a second of hesitation, Kim flew up at top speed towards the top. Jack could only smirk as he ran up following her. It only took them a full sixty second but they finally made it up the stairs, Jack coming up a good few seconds before Kim. He laughed, "I won!" He exclaimed.

Kim really wanted to retort, but she was panting to heavily to say anything. But she was glad to see that Jack was panting pretty hard from the run as well.

A few seconds later, Jerry and Milton came up only panting a little as they didn't run as hard as the other two. The group walked up another small flight of stairs to get up to the doors of the dojo. They noticed Jack pulled off his shoes, so they quickly followed his example and did the same. When he opened the door, Jerry got really anxious and stepped in to go in first, but Jack's stiff arm didn't allow him, "Ladies first." He said, gesturing for Kim to go in first. She gladly took his invitation, but stopped in the doorway to flip her hair at the boys before continuing on.

Jerry shook his head in disbelief before following her in, he was following my Milton who was followed by Jack, who shut the large door behind him. "Welcome to the Jack Brewer Dojo." He said as everyone was taking in the view of the inside.

The dojo was actually split into two parts because it had a flight of stairs that led to the second floor. But the first floor consisted of a black mat that took up most of the floor. On the left and right walls were blue lockers and a few benches lay here and there. There were many state of the art new punching bags and dummys around. A rack full of expensive looking bo staffs was off to the side. Towards the back were the change room/shower/washrooms. There were also three empty rooms to the left of those.

"One of those rooms is filled with more equipment." Jack explained, "The two others are empty though."

To the right of those facilities was the stairs that led to the second floor. On the second floor, you had a food few of the doors below you. And towards the back was another mat that took up a good, large portion of the floor. To the left was another girls facility and to the right another boys' facility. And again more benches around here and there.

"Jack, this dojo is amazing." Kim said.

"Yeah, dude," Jerry said. "You have two flat screen TV's per floor. That's totally awesome!" He added.

Milton was a chocking up a little on his words, but he was finally able to speak, "Holy Christmas nuts, I think I'm in love." He said, not able to ply his eyes away from the amazing replica of the Chinese architecture that the building displayed.

"You guys wanna head back to my room and play some DDR?" Jack suggested.

"Yes!" Kim quickly replied in a shout.

"I am so in!" Milton exclaimed.

Jerry took a moment, but replied, "If you need me, I'll be at the waffle station!"

* * *

And—DONE!

Woah, almost 6k words, you are all very welcome!

As always, please review cause that's what's gonna get you more chapters, faster!

The next chapter is gonna be a little shorter, but I'm trying to make it a lot more funnier than the others, so sit tight till I upload it!

See you all later! Ciao!

**omg, imporant, I had to reupload this chapter because I just remembered that today is Olivia Holt's(Kim Crawford) 16th birthday!Happy birthday to you, Olivia Holt! :) That is all, thank you**


	3. Losin' It!

Disclaimer: I can assure you all I do NOT own Kickin' It, enjoy!

I know this chapter is a little short, I just couldn't write as much as I did for say example, the last chapter I wrote. Anyway, I tried to put a lot of comedy in this one. Also Kick moments for all you kick lovers. So here it is. Please review, tell me what you think, lemme know if you think it was funny or whatever you thought.

**N/A: If you haven't noticed already, I changed the title of the story. It went from Kick to The Fallen Apples. Mainly because it season 1 episode 1, they catch each other's' apples and I thought it was pretty creative and also deep at the same time. I just thought I should throw that out there!")**

**Lemme know what you think about the new story title in your next review please! **

Haha, I love how it takes me house to type up these chapters and I'm getting reviews within the first few minutes of uploading it. I love my reviews! Enjoy!

There's an unknown (length wise) time skip at the beginning of this chapter. But let's just say it's a week from the end of chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter III: Losin' It

Jack and Kim were cuddled up in the hammock Jack had on his balcony; they were simply enjoying each other's presence. They were just talking about whatever topic would come up. They lost track of how long they had been sitting in each other's company a very long time ago. Suddenly, Jack felt Kim's hand that was in his start feeling around his wrist, "Kim, what are you doing?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Um, not to seem knaggy or clingy, or anything, but where you J+K bracelet?" She asked, certain now that the bracelet wasn't on his wrist like it would always be 24/7 and according to her secret source, he even wore it in the shower which she found slightly strange.

At the reminder of the bracelet, Jack shot up from his the hammock, causing it to lose balance and tip over, nearly getting Kim to fall off. He seemed to be in a state of shock and panic. He got off the hammock and started checking up and down his wrists, arms and even his ankles. He then checked the soles of his shoes and his jean pockets. "Where could it be?" He asked himself out loud. He dind't remember ever taking it off.

Kim just watched from the bed as Jack rushed back inside and went around his entire room looking for the bracelet that was seemingly priceless to him. She walked in and took a seat on his bed to enjoy the show. He made it seem like he was looking for a block of priceless diamond. He emptied all his drawers and clothes that were stacked with clothes. He checked the ball pit underneath the basketball net even though Kim could tell he had been there in days. He checked underneath his large king sized bed, only to pull out a bunch of useless junk and toys.

Strangely enough he checked the garbage, but luckily he hadn't tried emptying it out because half the things he had thrown around his room landed on Kim. Soon enough she found herself underneath a large pile of clothes and tows.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Jack asked, popping up from underneath his bed. She tried hard not to laugh at the fact that he had a sock on his head. "Help me look for it, it's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Jack, you're overreacting, it's cute that you really want to find it and all, but I can make you another, it's no problem at all." She said.

"No, no, no, no, Kim, I need THIS bracelet, you gave it to me and I should have been taking better care of it." Jack replied. "Don't worry, I'll find it, I promise." He added before diving back under his bed. Kim just couldn't stop giggling at her boyfriend as he rushed around his room looking for the bracelet.

A few minutes later the door swung open, Jerry and Milton, both eating a slice of pizza walked in. Jerry was carrying the box was pizza. They both settled on the mountain of clothes on his bed. They watched in amusement as their best friend rushed around his room looking for who knows what. "Hey, Jack, where's Kim?" Jerry asked, looking around the messing room for the blond girl that he was constantly with.

Jack stopped only for a second to point underneath them at the pile of clothes before going back to messing up his room. Before Jerry could say another word, the mountain of clothes started moving, and out came Kim with a venomous look directed at Milton and Jerry. The two boys looked in shock and fear at their girl. "Pizza?" Jerry almost stuttered in fear, handing her the box that she simply swatted away. Jerry didn't hesitate to dive off the bed and after the pizza, landing with a THUD. "Got it-" He said, clearly in pain.

"Hey, Jack, you got any coke?" Jerry asked from his upside down position at the base of the bed.

"Mini fridge." Was all Jack said as a response. Jerry took a moment to ponder on his friends words before turning to see a mini fridge next to the bed he didn't notice before.

"Sweeeeet!" He shouted before pulling out a can of coke from the fridge and started drinking it in big gulps.

Kim decided to try to calm down her boyfriend, "Jack, come on, calm down," She said, but he wouldn't stop. She thought for a moment before an idea popped in her head. "Ow—my finger…" She said plainly, lifting her finger, not looking at all in any pain.

Suddenly, Jack rushed over to her, nearly knocking her down, "Kim, are you already? You're not hurt are you?" He asked, checking her over to see if there was anything wrong with his girlfriend.

"No, Jack, I'm fine, and stop being so overprotective of me. I can look after myself." She said, Jack frowning a little when he realized she was right. "I just did that to make you stop. You won't find it by messing up your entire house. We got to think about where you saw it last." She said.

"You're right, Kim, I just have to stop, think and retrace my steps." He said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes and spoke, "Okay, so I remember having it when I got out of the pool last night, and earlier today at the dojo I'm positive I had it after my work out—what about at Phil's? That's the last place we've been to that isn't my house; it's probably the most likely place for it to be."

"What are we looking for, anyways?" Jerry asked while munching on another slice of pizza.

"The bracelet Kim gave to me before our first real date." Jack replied (N/A: Not true, they went on a date in the second last episode of season 2 but whatever, let's play pretend!)

Milton was clearly in deep thought now that he knew what was going on, "But why wouldn't you take your bracelet off at Phil's, Jack?" He asked.

Jack was a little stumped, Milton was right. Would he really take of his bracelet to eat falafel? "Hm, you're right, Milton, I don't think it's at Phil's."

"Where else have you been in your house today other than your room and the pool?" Jerry asked, trying to put in a little effort to help out his friend, something you'd rarely see him doing. "What about the shower, did you check there?

"Nah, I took a shower at the dojo." Jack thought for a moment before replying, "I was watching TV in the family room with Kim and I also ate breakfast in the kitchen. But I doubt I took it off in any of those rooms."

"It's still worth looking, let's check it out." Milton said, leading the group out of the room.

When they arrived in the family room, Jack went crazy. Cushions and pillows were flying everywhere. He looked underneath the couches and between the seats but found anything, "Anything, guys?"

"Nothing." Kim replied from behind the other couches.

"I found a quarter." Milton said.

"I found half a waffle!" Jerry exclaimed. Before anyone could stop him, he took a big chunk out of it. "Awesome, it's still got mold on it!" He said before finishing the rest one bite, disgusting everyone else.

Jack frowned afterwards at the findings of his friends. Kim realized this, walking over and hugging him for comfort. "Don't worry, jack, I'm sure it'll come up soon." He returned her embrace but it was quickly broken when Jack stood up and made for the kitchen.

"The sink, I was there before heading out this morning for the dojo!" He said. Checking everywhere around the sink he couldn't find anything. But at least he didn't break any dishes in the process. "Damn it, nothing."

Milton was deep in thought again before he spoke, "Maybe if we swing by the dojo, Rudy could tell us if he's seen it. He spends his whole day there, there's a good chance he's seen it." Milton suggested.

Just as Jack was about to reply someone had spoken up, "Good chance he's seen what?" The deep voice asked. Everyone turned to see Bruce, Jack's dad at the doorway.

"No way, Mr. Brewer!" Jerry said, running up to the large man. "How goes it, my man?" He asked after they did their little man handshake as they called it.

"I'm doing pretty good, Jerry, just got back from Rome and I'm happy to say I'm staying the night." He replied. "So what are we looking for here, kids?"

"It's the bracelet Kim got me, it means a lot to me and I really, really need to find it." Jack explained.

"Need a ride somewhere?" Bruce asked.

Jack was about to say no, and that he could handle it himself, but Jerry step forward and spoke, "Yes, and we please take your Ferrari!" He pleaded. Bruce simply nodded before walking towards the door that led to the garage. "Awesome, shot gun!" Jerry exclaimed as he made for the car.

Everyone loaded up, Bruce in the driver's seat of course, Jerry in the passenger seat, wearing some black shades that Bruce gave him. And Milton, Kim and Jack in the back. Kim noticed a frightened expression on Jack's face, "What's wrong, Jack?" She asked.

He was almost shivering as he spoke, which nearly caused him to stutter as he replied, "Well—I know it's a little let to tell you this—but I'm dad is terrible drive." Jack replied. "And terrible with a capital 'T'!" He almost shouted when he felt the car accelerate after than any car should be able to. 'Well at least he remembered to open the garage this time-"Jack thought as they sped down the road, past the gates, just to be able to swerve on the main road.

Just that little dose of adrenaline had Milton nearly pissing himself. Kim already had her arms around Jack, and she was holding on for her dear life. They sped down the road at least going 100mph the entire time, yes even through the parking lot. Even they were to pass someone, which they did a lot seeing the speed they were going at, all they would see was the writing on the license plate 'R0AD3M0N" And then a flash of red. The entire car ride, Jerry was shouting "Whooooo!" Like it was his job

After Mr. Brewer swerved into his parking spot, Kim was the first one to jump out of the car and kiss the ground. Jack followed her second, looking as sick as ever. He was followed by Milton who wasn't looking his best, "Nerd down," He said before fainting on the ground.

The passenger seat door swung open and out came Jerry with the black shades, "Whoooooo!" He exclaimed in excitement, "Let's do it again!"

"No!" Jack and Kim exclaimed in unison. "Didn't you see any of that?" Jack asked.

"Noope, not a thing." Jerry replied. "I couldn't see anything with my whole like flashing before my eyes and all." He said casually.

Jack just shrugged it off and got up from where he was kneeling, "Okay, whatever, let's just get to the dojo. Jerry, help me carry Milton." He said.

Once they successfully got the ginger hair boy onto Jack's back, the driver's seat door opened revealing Jack's dad. "Wasn't that fun, kids? Haven't had a joy ride like that in a while, huh, Jacky?" His dad said as if that happened every day.

"Dad, stick to having your chauffer drive you around." Jack said.

"Sure thing, kiddo," Bruce replied. "Should I stick around to give you kids a ride back or-?"

He was cut off by Jack," No—I mean we're fine, we'll walk or something—see you, dad!" He said before the group walked off with the unconscious Milton.

When they arrived at the dojo, they found Rudy clipping his toe nails on of the benches near the entrance. They walked towards him but stopped as he clicked his big toe with a loud SNAP. Only a second later Jerry covered his left eye. "Ow—" He said casually.

Rudy chuckled, "Bull's eye!" He exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here, I thought you were all done for the day? And what happened to Milton?" Rudy asked, eyeing the unconscious nerd on Jack's back.

"We need to ask you something, Rudy, and just ignore Milton for a second. He'll come to any minute now." Jack replied. "Here, Jerry lay him down on one of the chairs in front of the TV." Jack said, handing the boy to Jerry to struggle to carry him over to the chairs. He finally decided to just flop him done of the floor and join the other in conversation.

"So what is it you guys wanted to talk to me about?" Rudy asked, putting away his nail clipping equipment.

"I'm looking for my bracelet." Jack said, "It's really important it to me and I've looked everywhere for it. Have you maybe seen it around the dojo, Rudy? It's small with brown elastic string and it's got J+K in white cubes on it." Jack explained.

Rudy took a moment to think and stroke the little hair he had on his chin. "Hm—uh no sorry Jack, I don't think I've seen anything with that description around here. I know exactly what you're talking about too, I see you wearing it all the time. Feel free to look around the dojo if you want." He replied.

Jack frowned at his sensei's reply. "Oh well, thanks, Rudy." He said.

Rudy was about to turn and go into his office but spoke instead, "I lose tons of things and if there's one good piece of advice I could give you it's that you'll always find what you are looking for at breakfast," He said. "Well usual—or sometimes." He said before walking into his office.

That left Jack to ponder a little on Rudy's words. Until suddenly his eyes lit up! "I got it; I know where the bracelet is!" He said before jetting towards the exit.

"Wait up, Dude!" Jerry shouted, chasing after his best friend, followed by Kim. Jerry came running back in after a moment and yelled, "Yo, Rudy, don't forget to bring Milton home!" Was all he said before jetting off after his friends.

A few minutes and a cab ride later, they arrived back in Jack's house. Of course they found a note from Bruce saying that he had to rush off to Belgium to shoot a waffle commercial. Jack only shrugged it off. That stuff like his dad jetting off halfway across the world happens to him all the time.

He ran into the kitchen and straight to the waffle making station just like Jerry does every morning comes over for breakfast, which is ever morning—Anyways, he dug through some left off waffle mix that was still in the machine before he dug up a very familiar bracelet. "Finally, I found it!" He exclaimed, even though the bracelet was covered in waffle mix.

"Oh my goodness, Jack, you almost broke my baby!" Jerry yelled sliding into the kitchen and hugging the waffle machine like it was his new born baby son.

Kim came in after him, but knew what had happened from all the shouting, "How did your bracelet get in the waffle machine in the first place?" She asked.

Jack pondered on that a little, but finally came to a conclusion, "The handle must have slipped it off my wrist when I was taking out my waffle this morning." Jack explained.

"Jack, how could you!?" Jerry shouted, clearly hurt. "You almost broke my baby!" He added, causing Jack and Kim to burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Jerry, I'll be most careful next time." He replied after his outburst of laughter. He turned to Kim and spoke, "I'm never letting this thing out of my sight again."

Kim smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, "I'm never letting you out of mine either." She said, planting a kiss on his lips.

He smile, "Come on, I need a rematch in DDR." He said before leading her up the stairs to his room.

Meanwhile, Jerry was carefully pouring some waffle mix into the machine, "Lunch time," He nearly yelled, this voice full of happiness. After he clamped the machine and pressed a few buttons there was a moment of silence before suddenly, the machine exploded, causing mix to fly every. Within a second, the entire kitchen was covered in waffle mix. "Jaaaaccck!" Jerry cried, now covered in waffle mix. But Jerry's cried fell on death's ears as the music from the game had blocked all sound from Jack's room.

* * *

Well that's all I got for chapter 3 of Kick. I know it wasn't long, but I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make it funny, but really, it's harder than it looks to make writing fun,a lot harder. Well, I really want to know if you liked it and if you thought it was funny. So please let me know in a review.

If you have any ideas for the story please PM me or tell me in a review, im all ears!

As always, please, please, please, review. Let me know if you liked it and what you liked. I really love reading your review/feedback.

Until next time! Ciao

Percy, out!


	4. Dancin' It!

Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Kickin' It. No matter how much I'd like to

I don't know if any of you have noticed, but I'm exactly the most—creative guy around. My chapter names are pretty pathetic and the story title is just about on the same level. So I hope you can overlook those and just enjoy the story. I'm glad no one has really complained or given me any criticism, but it's only a matter of time, right?

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter IV: Dancin' It

The long awaited bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Not just any school day, but the second last school day, also known as the second best day of the your if you exclude all holidays such as Christmas, Easter, New year's eve and so on. Students quickly flood the halls, going to their nearly cleaned out lockers to put away their books and head on home. But now was the time for a certain gang of four teenagers, they were headed to their second home, also known as The Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

"Whoooooo! It's almost the last day of school!" Jerry exclaimed as he and Milton arrived at their lockers, busy put away their belongings and also trying to clear up as well, seeing how tomorrow's the last day of school. Jerry pulled out a text book that had 'Math' written on it, "Should I keep this?" He asked Milton with a casual look on his face.

Milton just looked at his friend as if he was crazy, "Yes, yes you should," Milton replied. "You have to return it to homeroom by tomorrow or else you'll have to pay a fine." He explained.

Jerry simply looked at Milton, then back at the text book. He shrugged then threw it in a waste basket across the hall, "Three pointer!" He exclaimed, chuckling at himself a little. Milton sighed and shook his head at his unbelievable friend.

Just as that was happening, Jack and Kim walked in. Jack's arm was unnoticeably around her shoulder. They had been going steady (going out) for almost a month now and it was probably safe to say that they were the most popular couple in school. Most likely because of the fact that any girl in school would pounce at the chance to go out with Jack. And same with many of the boys with Kim.

"Hey, what's going on you two?" Milton asked, clearly acknowledging the two grins that his favorite couple were sporting at the moment.

"Oh, nothing, Milton, we're just happy that school is almost over with," Jack replied, "Can't wait till summer starts. We can't waste a minute of our summer." He added.

"Okay, I'm all set." Jerry said, now sporting his duffle bag.

Jack and Kim walked up to their lockers and started put their things away, "Okay, give us a second and we'll meet you guys out front to walk to the dojo." Jack said. Milton and Jerry nodded before walking away.

While they were at their lockers (That are next to each other, FYI) Jack noticed two small pictures next to the little mirror she had on the inside of the door of her locker, "Hey, are those the picture I gave you? The ones we took at the photo booth by the pier?" He asked, pointing to the two pictures.

Kim nodded, "Yeah," She replied. "You still have yours?" She asked hopefully.

Jack smiled, "Of course." He replied, pulling out his wallet and showing her the two pictures he had of them in his safe keeping.

She smiled sweetly at him. She was really glad he wouldn't forget the times that they spent together. She was shocked at first when they found them when he was clearing out his locker in the dojo. So this wasn't much of a really big surprise for him really.

He smiled back. They grabbed their duffle bags before closing their own lockers and following their two other friends to the path that they took to the front of the school. Jack put his arm around Kim's shoulder before she spoke, "Hey, Jack, I'm glad Jerry and Milton aren't weirder out by us dating." She said, getting a nodded from Jack. "And I'm really glad it hasn't affected our friendship with them either." She added.

"Don't worry, Kim, nothing's gonna change if you don't want it to." He said, kissing her on the cheek before walking out the front doors of the school.

When the group arrived at the dojo, they realized something had happened when they saw Rudy talking to two tall gentlemen in tuxedos and sun glasses. The group couldn't hear what they were saying from where they were, and by the time they ran up to them, the two mysterious men were already walking away, leaving Rudy with a frown and a pondering face.

"Yo, Rudy, what's going on?" Jerry asked, in worry.

Rudy must have no noticed the group's entrance appearance until Jerry spoke, seeing how he nearly jumped in surprise. He seemed a little fidgety, something he did when he was hiding something or when he was nervous, "It's nothing. Those were just s-some old friends of mine." He spoke, clearly not very confident in his words. "Let's go in and start practicing, we have that summer icebreaker tournament coming up in two weeks." He finished, leading the group inside the dojo.

When they got changed, everyone got straight into it. Sparing with each other, while at the same time getting advice and tips for Rudy. They practiced on dummies and punching bags. Jack wasn't really training much himself, he was mostly going around to the others here and there, seeing where he could help or give some advice. He almost acted like a second sensei, which didn't seem to bother any of his friends or Rudy at all.

Halfway through the practice, they took a break. They would all sit around, talk, walk and rest until Rudy came out of his office or whenever they got fed up and just started without him. Sometimes Rudy can be in there for as long as another hour or as short as half an hour, depends on his mood really.

While Kim, Jerry and Milton sat on the benches, talking about who knows what, Jack took the time only to rest for a while, but he got right back in it quickly by practice his bo staff routine. Every so often, the three others would watch him in awe as he did his routine, "He's gotten better than he was before—if that's even possible…" Jerry said as they couldn't peel their eyes off the majestic performance that was happening right before his eyes.

It was if he was one with the staff, swinging it around, twirling it at incredible speeds and with such flawlessness as well.

"Yeah, I was really surprised when he told us he decided not to go to the Otay Academy in Japan." Milton said. "He's definitely one of the best in the world in our age group.

"Yeah well we already know whose fault it is that Jack didn't go." Jerry said, glaring playfully at Kim, who didn't realize until a few seconds later. She just glared at him for real, sucker punching him in the stomach, knocking the air clean out of his lungs. He dropped on the floor, playing dead on the ground while trying to suck the air back into his lungs.

When Jack to a break from his bo staff routine, he went to his locker. Kim took this opportunity to talk to him about something important, "Hey, Jack." She greeted

"Hey, Kim," He replied, kissing her on the cheek. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if you had something to say to me." She said, giving him a flutter of her eye lids. Jack thought hard for a moment, he had a feeling he was missing something really important, "Oh come on, Jack, think harder."

He eyed his girlfriend for a moment before replying, "You did something with your hair..!" He finally said.

Se quirked her eyebrow before replying, "Yes, but—"

She was cut off by Jack saying something quickly after, "You got highlights, didn't you!" He said, grinning wildly.

Her eyes lit up, "Woah, yeah I did, I can't believe you noticed!" She said.

"Well, I did and they look really nice." He said, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, Jack," She said returning the kiss, "But that's not it." The smile on Jack's face quickly dropped.

He began to ponder again, but he couldn't come up with a reasonable answer. "Awh, c'mon, Jack, it's a question you're supposed to ask me." She hinted with a smile. The hint didn't help Jack much, if anything it just confused him even more. When Kim realized that this wasn't going anywhere, she spoke again. "Tomorrow, what's happening tomorrow?" She hinted again.

This time, the thinking expression on Jack's face grew. Tomorrow—what's happening tomorrow. "Oh no, It's not your birthday, is it?" He said with a worried expression.

Kim could glare at him, "No..!" She replied.

Jack let out a sigh of relief, "I was kidding, Kim, I know your birthday isn't for another month or so." He said, the glaring stopped.

Kim let out a sigh of regret, "Fine, I guess I'll just tell you." She spoke, a smile appearing on Jack's face. "Tomorrow's the school dance and you haven't asked me yet." She said, a big blush appearing on his face.

Jack's expression was blank for a little while as he processed the information. "Oh, the dance!" He said, letting out a little chuckle that confused Kim a little. "Well, you see, I thought since we're already going out, I didn't have to ask you, we were kind of just going." Jack said with a small blush on his face.

Kim was a little shocked at his response, but shook it off. Jerry came up to them, hearing the topic of dance come up. "Don't worry, Kim, it's a guy thing. All guys think the same thing if they have no experience dating." He said. "Observe." He pulled out his cellphone, hit a button before placing it against his ear.

There was a moment of silence as the ringing could be faintly heard around the dojo before someone picked up. "Hey, Chloe, me, you, dance?" He said smoothly. There was a little faint chattering that everyone heard coming from his cellphone before his smirk dropped a little. "Oh, you thought we were already going to getting because we are dating..?" He said, causing Kim and Jack to burst out laughing. There was a little more chattering before he hung up the phone. He didn't say anything, just glared at Jack before going back to his spot on the bench.

"I already took the liberty of asking Julie to the dance." Milton said, stepping in. "Hey, Jack, Kim, we should double date!" He suggested with excitement in his voice. Jack and Kim shared surprised looks before looking at each other.

Kim gave Jack a stern look to reply, he started thinking, but firm punch in the arm from Kim got the words to come out "Uh—we'll get back to you on that." He said. Milton nodded with a smile in response, letting a sigh of relief to leave Jack's lips.

"Hey, Jack, did you talk to your parents about throwing the end of the year party I talked to you abuot?" Jerry asked while now munching on a burrito.

"Yeah, actually I did," Jack replied. "And guess what, he said yes. Party after tomorrow nice. First floor only though." Jack said.

Jerry jumped up so high he almost hit the roof, "Dude, that's awesome!" He said, going up to the brunet and giving him a high five.

"But try to keep this a little exclusive, I don't want a bunch of people showing up at my door ready to bring it down. Remember what happened when we threw that party at the dojo?" Jack said with a little chuckle.

Jerry nodded. "No problem, dude, no need to worry, I'll organize the only thing." He said before flipping out his cell phone and walking out of the dojo.

"My mom's coming to help me pick out a dress for tomorrow, need a ride home, Jack?" Kim asked. He shook his head in response. "Okay, I'll see you later tonight." She said. She grabbed her things from her locker. She didn't head into the showers before kissing him on the cheek.

When she was had disappeared into the back of the dojo, Jack found himself smiling at her even when she wasn't physically there. Milton came up behind him with a creepy smile. Jack lost his smile when he felt Milton behind him, "Milton, what are you doing?" He asked with a dull expression.

"You have that look you always have before you do something crazy." Milton replied.

Jack quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "I have a look like that?" He asked, getting a few nods from Milton. "Well I just wanna do something really special for Kim. She's really been looking forward to this dance for a while now. Now that I think about it, she hasn't stopped bringing it up for the last week or so." He said.

"Oh, oh, oh you should do a dance for her on stage tomorrow at the dance!" Milton suggested in excitement.

"No way," Jack retorted immediately after listening to his friend's suggestion. "Everyone knows I'm just as bad as Kim when it comes to dancing." He said.

Milton thought for a moment before replying, "Well if that's the case, why not just buy her some chocolates?"

"Oh, c'mon, Milton, let's think outside of the box here!" Jack replied.

Milton took another moment to think before speaking, "Sing, you should sing for her on stage!"

Jack flabbergasted at the suggestion. "Psh, sing, I can't sing. I'm a karate guy, singing isn't in my dictionary."

"But, you just said 'sing' three times in the same senten—" Milton was cut off by Jack.

"Not the point!" He said with another dull expression, but his expression went from dull to serious before he spoke again. "Do you really think I should do it?" He asked with a hint of nervousness.

Jack got really weirded out when Milton put his arm around his shoulder. "Jack, my young friend, if I ever learned anything in my life, it's that singing is the true key to a girls' heart." He said. Jack nodded in agreement. "And also, Jerry cries like a pregnant lady. But that's another story for another day." He patted him on the shoulder before heading into the change room.

Jack could only ponder on the idea that his friend had given him. "Hm, singing-not a bad idea Milton…" He thought out loud before rushing out of the dojo.

The next day after school, Jack rushed home on his skate board to get ready for the dance. He shower, brushed his teeth and his hair. He stood in front of the mirror in his room for what seemed to be an hour when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He said, no pulling his eyes from the mirror. In the reflection, he could see Kim walk in.

Jack immediately stopped fiddling with his tie now. He couldn't stop staring at her. She looked beautiful for one thing. Kim wore a beautiful silk turquoise strapless dress that went down to her mid thighs. She also wore a pair of matching heels. She wasn't wearing much makeup, probably because Jack always tells her she doesn't need it. She had her long blond hair tied up in a bun.

She smiled from the attention Jack's eyes were giving her. "Woah, Kim, you look—amazing..!" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Awh, thanks, Jack, you do too." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She began to tie his tie for him, seeing how he was struggling to when she walked in. Jack wore a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath it and shiny black dress shoes.

When she finished, she pecked him on the lips. "I hate how they made this thing formal." He whined.

"Why? Not enough eye candy?" She asked him, shooting him a quick flirty wink.

He smirked wildly at her comment. "Nah, there's just enough." He said, pulling her close by her waist. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Jack spoke again, "Oh yeah, this is for you." He said, running over to his night table and the running back to her with a white box in hand.

Kim was about to ask what it was, but before she could he opened the box reveal a beautiful yellow and blue corsage. Her eyes widened at how beautiful the flower was. "It's beautiful, Jack." She said. He took it out of the box. She offered him her wrist so he could carefully place it.

She admired it some more and how it looked on her wrist. "A beautiful flower, for a beautiful girl." He said sweetly. He cupped her face before kissing her square on the lips. They held it for a few seconds before breaking it.

"Thank you, Jack, I love it." She said after they broke the kiss, their faces still close.

"You deserve it, Kim." He replied when suddenly the door opened reveal Jack's parents, Bruce and Giselle. What was it with famous people and constantly dressing formally?

"Oh my goodness, Brucey, look how cute they look!" His step mother exclaimed. She pulled out her iphone. "Just a few pictures before we drive you to the dance." She said.

They only snapped a few dozen pictures before Bruce was finally able to get her to stop. They got a few against the wall and some on the balcony with the beautiful background. "Okay, kids, let's go, and don't worry, Jack, we got the chauffeur to drive." He said.

Jack smiled at his dad before handing him a piece of paper. "Give these to him, their Jerry and Milton's addresses."

After picking up Milton, Julie, Jerry and Chloe, the limo made its way to the school. It was a little cliché to show up to a high school dance in a limo, but Jerry really wanted to, so Jack finally agreed to it. When they arrived at the school they got a lot more attention than they were expecting, but Jack just ignored it all and made led the group to the gym, linking arms with Kim.

When they got there, the party was already in over drive. Music was blasting, people were dancing. The gym was decorated so well, with balloons of all colors, streamers and banners, as well as confetti all over the place. There was a lot of food, drinks and snack s as well. On the stage was a group of people that were taking care of the music. And of course the one microphone and stand that stood in the middle of the stage. Jack gulped when he led eyes on it.

When they entered, he immediately pulled Kim to the dance floor and started dancing with her. He tried his best to get her to dance normally, but sometimes she couldn't help it. But what the heck, if you can't stop her, join her. They danced for a while, just losing track of time. Whenever a slow song came on there was a lot more room because of people awkwardly walking off the dance floor, but it was their favorite part.

Towards the end of the dance they started calling up people to sing to any song they wanted. A few people went up but they were pretty pathetic to say the least. Towards the end of one of the people's performances Jack said he was going to the bathroom, leaving Kim with Milton and Julie.

"Thank you, Albert, for that wonderful—performance," The DJ said. He was using the microphone so his voice was amplified out to the entire gym. Albert walked off the stage panting as hard as ever.

"Now who's next?" The DJ asked. No one stepped up this time. "Anyone, anyone at all." He said.

Just as everyone thought that no one was going, someone walked onto stage from the side. Everyone's jaws dropped when they saw who walked on stage. "FRANK, YOU CAN'T SING FOR YOUR LIFE, GET OFF STAGE!" Everyone said in unison. Frank's wild grin became a frown before he carried himself off to the side of the stage he came from.

"Okay anyone, but Frank." The DJ said, causing everyone to laugh. He waited for a moment. When no one volunteered he spoke again. "How about you, Jack?" He asked. Right on cue, Jack came walking in from the side of the stage. Immediately Kim's heart started racing and her jaw nearly dropped. Jack can sing!?

When he settled in front of the microphone, everyone awaited a cheesy, pathetic introduction. But instead, music started to play and Jack started to sing.

_**Had Me Hello**_

_**By: Olivia Holt& Luke Benward**_

"I can feel you comin' from a mile away. My pulse stops racing from the words that you say" He started, his voice a little shaky from the nervousness. "And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_**. **_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on."

Then the beat dropped, "You don't have to try too hard, you already have my heart." He sang with a charming voice. "You don't got a thing to prove_**, **_I'm already into you—So!"

"Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now, cause I'm so, so good to go. Don't say, don't say good night you know," He sang. "You had me at hello-o. Oh, you had me at hello. Had me at hello. Don't say, don't say good night you know, cause you had me at hello."

"Close your mouth now baby don't say a word. Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard" He sang. "Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud, and the speakers blowin' up to this dance song"

The beat rose he started off strong and fast again. The student were going crazy now, cheering and yelling. They all started dancing and jumping around. "You don't have to try too hard, ou already have my heart, you don't got a thing to prove. I'm already into you—so..!"

"Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now. Cause I'm so, so good to go. Don't say, don't say good night you know" He sang. The beat dropped a little. "You had me at hello, you-you had me at hello-o, had me at hello."

"Don't say, don't say good night you know. You had me at hello" He let the beat go on, taking the time to look Kim deep in the eyes. They sparkled so strong like diamond even though they were on opposite sides of the gym. She smiled at him, and he sent her a charming smile back.

He almost messed up his timing when he caught himself lost in her eyes, "You don't have to try too hard, you already have my heart. You don't got a thing to prove, I'm already into you—so..!"

The rose hard for the last time, "Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now, I'm so, so good to go. Don't say, don't say good night you know." He sang "You had me at hello, you-you had me at hello-o, had me at hello."

Then the beat suddenly dropped again, and the gym went quiet. "Don't say Don't say good night you know." He said. "You had me at hello" He smiled, looking straight at Kim. There was a short moment of silence before the gym was engulfed in cheering and clapping. Jack wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do so he went with his gut and nervously took a bow which got the crowd even more riled up.

After that performance, everyone cleared out of the gym except for Milton, Julie, Kim and Jerry. Chloe had already left after saying bye to Jerry. The three of them started clapping when Jack came out from back stage. He was grinning wildly from all the applause. Kim was the first to approach him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning on him.

"Kim, that song was for you." Jack said finally. He chuckled, "I guess I should have said that while I was up there but I was a li—"he was cut off when his lips met hers. They held in that embrace for a few seconds, but to them, it felt like eternity. When they broke off, Jack was grinning even more than before if that was possible.

"Thank you." She said. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She added before pressing her lips against his again. When they finally broke off again, Milton and Jerry came up to them, patting Jack on the back.

"Dude, that was the coolest thing ever!" Jerry exclaimed

Milton laughed at Jerry's comment. "Agreed, that was really cool, Jack."

Jack smiled and blushed at all the attention his friends were giving him. "Thanks guys. And thanks a lot Milton for giving me that idea." Jack said

He got a grin from Milton in response. "Oh, well I'm off to my date with Julie." He said before leading Julie out of the gym.

"I'm gone too, guys." Jerry said before leaving out the same doors.

Jack took Kim's hand in his and slowly led her out of the gym. "Reservation for two at Portochinie's"(N/A: That is totally spelt wrong, but I hope you understand what it is) He said.

Kim grinned and nodded at the idea. She leaned her head on his shoulder before speaking, "So do you think you'll ever sing again?" She asked.

Jack chuckled. "No way, I think I'll stick to karate." He replied, causing her to laugh as well.

"I think you were pretty amazing up there." Kim praised, causing Jack to blush and grin.

"I think you're pretty amazing all the time." He said thoughtfully, making Kim blush a deep red. He laughed at her reaction before placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

* * *

There's chapter 4 for you!

Please review; I really love hearing what you guys think.

If you haven't noticed yet I started putting my chapter progress in my profile. So if you've read the latest chapter and you are sitting around bored, waiting for the next one, check the progress and see how im doing on the next one! Just so we are clear, no matter how ahead or behind schedule I might be, there will be a maximum of 1 chapter per day! I try really hard to keep a word cap on my chapters because I always find myself writing to many words per chapter even though I know you guys love long chapters.

Just a heads up on the next chapter; I split it into two parts. Part 1: Partyin' It and Part 2: Burnin' It  
So that's why the next two chapters will be slightly shorter than I'd like them to be.

As always please review and I'll see you all next chapter! :)

Percy, out!


	5. Partyin' It!

Disclaimer: This is getting really old really fast. I do NOT own Kickin' it!

So this is the first part of the chapter I split into two parts. Enjoy!  
And as always, please remember to review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter V: Partyin' It!

"Hey, Kim, thanks for coming to help out." Jack greeted after opening the door for Kim.

After she walked in, she spoke, "No problem." She replied.

"You could have just come in through the garage, you know the code." He said after closing the door behind her.

She laughed before replying, "Is it bad that I want a hunk like you to hold a door open for me?" She teased before winking at him.

Jack chuckled and blushed at her comment. He then led her to the main family room where Milton was half hidden behind a pair of large speakers, clearly hard at work. Kim noticed the added features to the house, such as the banners, streamers and balloons that were either hung up or laying all over the floor. "Hey, Milton." Kim greeted him. Milton replied with a half-assed greeting as he was deep into his work.

"He's setting up the speakers for the party tonight." Jack replied, getting a nod of understanding from Kim in response.

"Where's Jerry?" She asked when she realized the missing member.

"Waffle station!" The boy's voice came from the kitchen. Jack and Kim turned to see Jerry walking impatiently at a new waffle machine that was oozing steam from the top. He was already munching on an oversized waffle that was drenched in syrup. "Hey, Kim." Jerry said with a mouth full of waffle.

Kim simply waved in response. She turned back to Jack before speaking, "Where do you want me, Jack?" She asked.

"I need you to help me clean up the basement, it's kind of a mess from the last time Jerry, Milton and I used it as our man cave." Jack replied.

Kim's eyes lit up, "I just realized it's my first time seeing your basement." She said. "But don't you usually just use your room as your 'man cave'?" She asked.

Jack nodded, "Yep, but you'll understand soon enough why we used the basement." He replied, holding the basement door open for her.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Kim's eyes were wide in shock. She stared in awe at the amazing basement. It was as big as the main floor, but that wasn't the main reason. There was every video game known to mankind, or so it seemed. But large screens and arcade systems were beeping or making some kind of noise to make its presence known. The basement was well lit up everywhere. There were many couch sets that were in a kind of 'U' shape with tables set in the middle of it for a group to sit.

Kim noticed that the basement was in a little of a mess. Blankets everywhere, as well as clothes, empty food wrappers and—waffles?

Kim could only glare at her boyfriend as he marveled at his creation. It took him a second to realize she was glaring at him. He shrugged his shoulders in innocence. "What? We had a sleepover and it got a little out of hand!" He said.

At the back, there was another pair of large black speakers that were hooked up to the ones that Milton was fiddling with. There was also a bar with any alcohol known to man. Kim frowned at the collection, "You're not gonna drink any of that tonight, are you, Jack?" She asked thoughtfully.

Jack noticed the hint of concern in her voice and replied. "Don't worry, Kim, I won't be drink too much tonight. My dad said I can serve a little to people, but not too much. What kind of host would I be if I got completely wasted at my own party?"

Kim smiled and laughed at her boyfriend's response before hugging him. "You're making the right choice, Jack." She told him before feeling him return the warm embrace.

They got started at cleaning up the mess of a basement. Kim started folding up the blankets and putting them away in the closet in the basement. Jack went around with a big black garbage bag, picking up all the trash he saw even thought he was almost positive he will be doing the same the next morning. Kim sported a disgusting face when she picked up a black sock that was a little wet. She held it up so Jack could see it; he simply shrugged in innocence and confusion. Out of nowhere, Jerry came and snatched the sock from Kim's grip. "That would be mine." He said before walking up the stairs in a face pace.

She and Jack shared the same 'what the fuck' face before Kim bent over and picked a—calculator? Out of nowhere, Milton came and snatched it from her grasp. "Mine." He stated before rushing up the stairs. Kim now had a dull expression.

Next, she picked up a giant stuffed monkey. She glared at Jack who simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in innocence. Out of nowhere, Rudy came walking by, wrapped in only a bath towel. He snatched the monkey from Kim, "Mr. Snuggles." He said before making for the stairs.

"Rudy, what the hell are you doing in my house?" Jack asked.

Rudy stopped at the base of the stairs and replied. "Using your Jacuzzi upstairs, duh!" He replied.

Jack quirked an eyebrow, "How do you even know where I live?" He asked.

"Jerry told me." Rudy replied simply.

"Jerry…" Jack said with venom in his voice. "Okay, Rudy, just get out of here before the party starts." Jack said.

Rudy nodded. "Yup, don't worry about it; I was headed to the dojo anyways." He said before turning to the stairs. "See you guys later." He said half way up the stairs already.

Kim was almost glaring at Jack. "I'm not even gonna ask…" She said before resuming her cleaning.

After they were satistfied with the way the basement looked, they headed back on up. When they walked into the family room, they saw Milton and Julie sitting on the couch, talking to each other. Jack shot him a questionable look and Milton responded with a thumbs up, getting a nod from Jack. "Okay, speakers are all set." He reported to Kim. "How are we doing with food and drinks, Jerry?"

Right on cue, Jerry walked in, carrying paper bags up to his head filled with soda and snacks. Behind him were two large men dressed in all black, with black sun glasses and buzz cuts. They also had their hands full with paper bags full of stuff for the party. "Who are they?" Kim whispered to Jack. She flinched when the two men looked at her. Did they hear her?

"That's Mark and Vince," Jack replied. "They're security for the party tonight. My dad hired them." He explained.

"I still don't understand why your dad had to go ahead and hire these guys." Jerry spoke. "I'm already enough for the job." He said, flexing his pathetic excuse for muscle. The two large men looked at each other before they both bursted out laughing in unison.

Kim turned to Jack and said, "Okay, Jack, I'm gonna go up and get ready."

"Alright, you're mom came earlier and dropped off some clothes and stuff for you." Jack replied. "It's all in my room on my bed."

"Okay, thanks." Kim replied, planting a peck on his lips before walking up the stairs.

When she disappeared up the stairs, Jack spoke. "Need any help, Jerry?"

"Nah, I'm good, dude." He replied, being carried by Mark and Vince.

Jack was ready to question what they were doing, but he decided to just let them be.

An hour later, the party was just starting, but it was already in full throttle. Music was blasting and people were everywhere, talking or dancing around, just having a good time. Milton was talking with Julie in a corner of the house, while Jerry was making conversation with a few girls he had crowded around him. Meanwhile, Jack was walking around looking for Kim while at the same time being crowded by people, praising him for his performance yesterday.

He thanked people for the praises but they just kept coming while he looked around for Kim. He was finally able to get off the radar by sneaking to the corner Milton was in with Julie. "Hey, guys, you seen Kim?" He asked.

"Not since she went up to your room about an hour ago." Milton replied. "I would suggest checking up there." He said.

Jack nodded and thanked him before creeping away towards the stares. He successful made it and he was only stopped by fifteen people, that was a personal best. He was only able to take a step up the stairs before he was stopped by Skylar Richards. "Hey, Jack." She said in that flirty, seductive kind of voice she always had while talking to any boy.

"Ah, hey, Skylar." He replied. Skylar was one of the prettiest girls in school and also in their grade. She gets at least five boys asking her at per day.

"I told you, you can call me Sky. Is Kim not here?" She asked, her voice full of venom when she said Kim's name. If you hadn't realized it already, she wasn't very fancy of Kim. "If she isn't, we can hang out." She said seductively, reaching for Jack's chest, but he was able to side step just in time.

"No, no, she's here." Jack replied quickly. "I was just looking for her actually." He said.

Just on cue, Kim appeared at the top of the stair case. Jack's eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped for a second there when he laid eyes on his beautiful girlfriend. She wore a shirted long sleeve sweater and a pink mini skirt that fell to mid thighs. She also sported matching pink converse. "Woah, Kim, you look amazing!" Jack praised thoughtfully as he took in his girlfriend's beauty.

Kim flushed deeply at his sweet words. She seemed to be attracting a lot of from other guys at the party, but also jealousy from other girls as well. Skylar looked flustered, but then her expression became full of anger before she stomped away angrily, but Jack simply ignored it.

Jack gave her his hand as she walked down the stairs. "You look good, yourself." She replied. Jack wore simple jeans with a black open blazer with a white V-neck underneath and black converse.

He chuckled, blushing and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Thanks." He said. "Come on, let's dance." He said, already having hold of her hand, he led her to the family that was transformed into a dance floor with colored lights, streamers, balloons and all. Where the fire place is, on the opposite side of the room, the DJ from the school dance was set up with his crew next to the big speakers.

Before she knew it, Jack took her by the waist and they started dancing around with the others on the floor. Whether it was a fast song or a slow one, they danced the night away in each other's company. After Jack excused himself to check on the other parts of the part, Kim went around the house watching everyone having fun. She recognized a good portion of the people were from their school.

Kim had a little trouble fitting in with people, away from all the 'hey' and 'hi' she got from people she talked to a little at school. She walked around slightly awkwardly until she decided to go down to the basement.

Many people were playing games and such, while others were just relaxing and talking amongst themselves as a group on the couches. At the back, Kim spotted Jack running the bar, serving a few people a bit of alcohol.

"You not drinkin', champ?" Jerry asked, completely wasted now. He lost count at five shots, but he was pretty sure he had taken more.

"Nah, don't wanna worry, Kim." Jack replied, rinsing out the shot glass that Jerry had used. Jack chuckled, "I think you're done for the night."

"Y'think?" Jerry mumbled. "You should have a few." He suggested before he let out like a light and passed out on the floor, falling straight his stool.

Kim came and sat herself on one of the empty stools in front of Jack. "He's lucky he fell before I go here." She said, glaring at the unconscious boy on the floor.

"Why?" Jack asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was gonna knock him out." She replied, causing Jack to chuckle a little.

After his laughter ended he spoke, "I'm guessing you don't want anything..?" Jack questioned.

"Do you have any water?" She asked and began fanning herself with her hand. "It's getting really hot in here." She said. Jack poured her some cold water in a red plastic cup before handing it to her. She chugged it before requesting for more, which Jack happily did.

They engaged in comfortable conversation before Milton came running down the stairs in a rush a few minutes later. He ran towards them, colliding on the counter of the bar to stop. "Milton, what's the rush?" Jack asked in shock when Milton almost flew over the counter.

"Trouble at the front door." Milton struggled to say, clearing in pain from the collision. He was now clutching his stomach in pain.

Jack's smile from being with Kim became a serious frown from his friend's news. He was about to tell Kim to stay put while he dealt with it, but he saw that she shared the same determined look he did. That caused him to remember all those times she told him she could take care of herself. "Kim, let's go." Jack said. His heart filled when he saw the satisfying smile on Kim's face from him saying those words. Before they rushed up the stairs, Jack spoke, "Milton, I don't think you're in any condition to fight, watch the bar while I'm gone." Jack said before rushing up the stairs with Kim.

"You got it, Jack," Milton replied, still clutching his gut in pain. "I'll stay put and listen to the weird squishy sound my cardia is making."

When they got upstairs, they immediately knew something was wrong because of all the attention that was directed to the front door. Jack let out a breath of relief when he saw two very large men in black in front of the door, attempting to stop whatever activity was going on.

He and Kim rushed to the scene, excusing themselves as they pushed through the crowd of people. When they got to the front, they saw Mark and Vince dealing with a group of teenagers dressed in matching Black Dragon jumpsuits. "What are you doing here, Frank?" Jack asked as he stepped out of the house.

"We're here to party!" Frank replied before he started to shake his hips. Didn't think it was possible, but he was a worse dancer than Kim.

Jack frowned. "Well get lost, Black Dragons weren't invited." Jack replied without an ounce of hesitation in his voice.

"We're not leaving till I get my boogie on!" Frank replied, shaking his hips again.

Jack jumped down towards him. "It wasn't a request." He retorted, getting right up in his face. "It was a demand."

Jack turned around to go back in the house, but Frank wasn't done. He threw a punch at the turned boy. Jack saw Mark and Vince try to jump in the way to defend, but Jack had already caught the fist at the last moment. "You probably shouldn't have done that." He said, twisting the fist, causing serious pain to Frank. Afterwards, he got on the opposite side of him and quickly shoulder tossed onto the lawn.

After what had just happened, the other five Black Dragon members jumped in front of Frank protectively as the large boy recovered from the impact. They were all in karate stances, ready to fight. Kim jumped next to Jack with her fists up and ready to fight. "I'll take three, you take the other two?" She asked him jokingly.

Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"You wish." He said simultaneously with another voice. Jack and Kim were flustered for a moment as they looked around for who the mysterious voice belonged to. Suddenly, Jerry appeared on the opposite side of Jack from Kim with a buffalo wing in his mouth and buffalo sauce smeared around his mouth.

Before either of them could ask where he had been, one of the black dragon guys struck Jack, but he caught long before he could even get near him. There was a second where nothing happened before Jack pulled him by the arm he caught. When the boy was close enough, he kneed him hard in the gut. When he felt his knee make contact with a strange spine-like structure in the boy he knew he would be out for a while.

Kim engaged the only girl out of the Black Dragon's. They exchanged punches and blocks for a while before Kim got low and swipe kicked the girl. She kicked her again in the gut hard before she hit the ground. When she was sure that the girl was out for sure before tossing her on the lawn.

The boy Jerry was engaging had a disguised look on his face when Jerry palmed him in the face, leaving a big smear of chicken grease and buffalo sauce. Jerry looked a little flustered before tossing his chicken wing bone at the boy, poking him in the eye. While the boy was distracted by his wounded eye, Jerry took the liberty to kick him hard in the chest with a round house kick, launching him onto the lawn next to the unconscious girl.

Mark and Vince towered over the two remaining Black Dragon members as they cowered in fear like cowards. The both had sinister smiles on. Mark grabbed Jerry and swung him like a baseball bat at the first boy, launching him across the lawn to pile him up with the rest of them. He then tossed Jerry over to Vince, who swung a home run with the other boy, landing him perfectly in the pile. He then placed Jerry down on the ground, but he was looking a little tipsy and dizzy. "Good teamwork, boys." He saluted.

Meanwhile, Jack had reengaged with a recovered Frank. Frank swung for Jack's head, but he quickly ducked. He figured while he was low in that position he might as well pants Frank. Afterwards, he gave him a good swipe kick to the ankles, dropping the large boys in a matter of seconds.

Frank got up, clearly wounded while holding up his fallen sweatpants. "This isn't over, Wasabi Warriors!" He cried. Just in time, Milton came through the crowd and out the front door. He looked a little more tipsy and clumsy than usual. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the boy stumble over to where the fight was going on. When he got there, he would have fallen if it wasn't for Jack's shoulder that he grabbed.

"Woah, Jack, you have the most amazing collection of exotic drinks in your basement." Milton said, before letting out a hick up.

"Milton, that's alcohol." Jack replied.

"Alcohol!?" Milton cried with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to speak again but all that came out was brown wet, yet chunky puke that splatted all over Frank in disgust. Kim thought she was going to hurl herself, but Jack caught her and covered her eyes.

Frank passed out on his group of Black Dragon members in shock and probably disgust as well. When it was all over and done with, Milton stood up straight and wiped his mouth before speaking, "Jack, next time, label your things in a bigger font."

"For sure, buddy." Jack replied when suddenly a Julie came running up to him.

"Jack, is this your phone?" She handed him a vibrating white iphone. "Oh, no, Milton, what happened?" She asked her sick boyfriend, kneeling next to him.

"Hello?" Jack asked after pressing 'Answer' on the screen and placing the phone against his ear.

"Jack, is that you?" A familiar voice came from the voice.

"Rudy, what's up?"

"Jack, it's an emergency, bring the gang and meet me at the dojo A.S.A.P" He said. Before Jack couldn't say another word, Rudy hung up the phone.

Milton, Kim and Jerry looked at him with very confused looks on their faces. "Dude, what's wrong?" Jerry asked him.

"I don't know, but Rudy needs us." Jack replied. He pocketed the phone before turning to the two large men. "Mark, Vince, party's over, get everyone out of here and lock up, I'll be back in a bit." He said, getting a nod form them in response.

"Jack, what's going on?" Kim asked, clearly very worried.

"I don't know, Rudy just told me to come to dojo with you guys." Jack replied. "Now let's get going." He said before running off towards to limo that was parked out at the end of their property. Milton, Kim and Jerry follow suit.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Dun dun dun!

Also, just to let you, I started another Kickin' It story! With Kick of course! So when your done reading this new chapter and you've review of course ;) go check it out, it can be found at the bottom of my profile!

OMG! So many questions! And they will all be answer in the next chapter so stay tuned and review ;)

Lemme know what you thought of the chapter!

Ciao, Percy , out!


	6. Burnin' It!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own kickin' it! But enjoy!

i wasn't sure about putting up a chapter today because the review per chapter rate has really been dropping. But I decided since it's friday I'll give you one! TGIF

This is part 2 of the chapter I split into two parts! Please enjoy!  
And please remember to review because I love hearing your feedback and what you liked or didn't like or just knowing your there! :)

Without further ado, enjoy chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter VI: Burnin' It!

The black limo came to a sudden stop in the parking lot of the mall right near the courtyard. Before the car even came to a full stop, the passenger opened and out came Jack and Kim. When the car did finally stop, Jerry and Milton emerged from the back doors. Jack high fived the chauffer and thanked him.

They all looked a little flustered from the rush of where to go, but Jack led the group the right direction towards the dojo. When they got there their eyes were wide like saucers at the large flame that engulfed their precious home and dojo. The smoke wasn't clearly visible from the parking lot since it was dark out and the sky was letting the smoke blend with its dark colors.

Jerry was the first to pull his eyes away from the fire and see Rudy on his knees, watching the exact same scene. Jerry quickly rushed over to his sensei; pull him away from the fire. "Rudy, you're too close." Jerry said, as he struggled to pull the man away.

No ever thought they'd see tears in the man's eyes. "It's gone, everything burnt to a crisp." Rudy whimpered when Jerry was able to pull him away to a safe distance. Kim seemed to be tearing up a little herself. She kneeled down next to Rudy, hugging him for comfort as the fire continued to rage on.

"Who would do this?" Jack asked himself quietly as he watched the fire. This fire was no accident, that was for sure. The size told it all. His eyes widened when he noticed that the fire wasn't moving onto the store next to the dojo. How was that possible? They are connected!

The sirens of a fire truck snapped Jack out of his thoughts. They all turned to see a large red fire truck pull up in the courtyard. Fire fighters raced of the truck and immediately started spraying down the fire with their giant hoses.

"What happened here?" The captain of the fire fighters asked them as his crew dealt with the raging flame.

Rudy was clearly in no state to reply to the man, so Jack stepping in and said, "We don't know. Our dojo was on fire when we got here." He replied.

The man nodded as he wrote in his little notepad. "I see. can you give me the phone number of the owner of this dojo as well as the number of the owner of the franchise?" The man said.

Jack dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. After a few seconds his screen displayed Rudy's home phone number as well as Bobby Wasabi's. "Here, you go, sir." Jack said, showing the man the screen.

He noted the numbers, "Thanks." He said before walking back to his truck.

When Jack had finished talking to the man, he noticed the group had all huddled up into a hug around with Rudy. Jack joined in with them, having his arm wrapped around Kim and Jerry. "Don't worry, guys, I'll deal with this." Rudy started. "Did you guys leave anything valuable in your lockers?" Everyone shook their heads.

Jack felt the J+K bracelet tightly around his wrist. And nodded in response while smiling at Kim even under such circumstances, Kim was glad her boyfriend could still show the same real smile he always did. "Okay, good, don't worry about a thing. I'll find us a place to train for the Ice Breaker Tournament." Rudy assured them. After he got reassuring nods from everyone, he put his hand in the middle. "Wasabi?"

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. "Wasabi!"

The next day, the gang walked into Falafel Phil's. A lot of attention was placed around their burnt dojo. The news was playing on the restaurant's TV and they were talking about the 'incident'. "You want anything?" Jack asked Kim as they walked in.

"Sure, can you get me a plate of baba ganoush wings, mild?" Jerry replied, handing a five dollar bill. Jack only glared at him in response. "Oh, you meant, Kim…" He said before pocketing his bill.

"Can you get me a salad please?" She replied, he nodded before going up to the cashier, seeing how there was no line up.

Meanwhile, Milton, Jerry and Kim, noticed Rudy sitting alone at their usual booth, eating a plate a serving of falafel balls and pickled carrots. Jerry went and slip next to him on the booth, Kim slipping in, across from them and Milton grabbed a chair and sat on it at the head of their table. "Rudy, any news?" Kim asked.

The frown on their sensei's name told it all. "The insurance that Bobby had on the dojo is paying for all the expenses of what we lost in the dojo." He replied. The three of them cheered.

"That's awesome!" Jack said as he slid into the booth next to Kim. He placed a salad with a fork in front of her on the table and held a soft drink for himself.

"Yeah but, Rudy, why do you look so down, though?" Jerry asked.

He clearly hesitated, but replied. "It will take all summer to demolish the dojo and get it re-built. That means no karate for the entire summer."

Everyone tried their best to hold in their gasps and expression of shock. "Are you serious, dude?" Jerry asked. "That's a total bummer." He said, slumping down in his seat.

"Bummer is light for the description of this situation." Milton said.

"I'm sorry, gang; this probably ruined your summer." Rudy added.

Jack frowned at all the sad expression of his friends and mostly Kim. He thought hard for moment. This couldn't be the end. The only other dojo in town was the Black Dragon's dojo, and they've been on really had terms these days. Also, they'd never let them train at the same dojo as them, especially when they are aiming for first place at the Ice Breaker tournament as well. His eyes widened when he realized something, "Wait a second, we can use the dojo in my backyard as our new dojo for the summer!" He almost shouted.

Frowns everywhere quickly flipped. "Jack you're a genius!" Jerry exclaimed, leaning over the table and planting a nice wet kiss on his forehead. Jack glared hard at him in response. "Uh—"

"Never again…"

"Agreed!" Jerry replied.

Rudy stepped in, "Jack, that's an awesome idea! Are you sure your parents will be alright with it?" He asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Of course, their hardly home anyways, and it's my dojo after all." He replied.

"Jack, this is great!" Rudy said. Kim thought the same thing as she brought her boyfriend in for a big hug. "You know what this means?"

Everyone looked at each other with confused looks. "Wasabi warriors are back!" Rudy exclaimed, throwing his hand in the middle.

They all did the same, before exclaiming, "Wasabi!" in unison, scaring the wit out of most of the customers.

Phil hushed them from behind the counter. "You are scaring Tootsie!" He cried before 'Blah' came from the kitchen. "Don't worry, Tootsie, I told the people scary to stop it." He yelled into the kitchen, mixing up his word order again.

Rudy was glazing in awe as he took in the amazing scenery of Jack's backyard. "This place is totally awesome!" He exclaimed as he watched two fish go at it in one of the small ponds. "I can't believe I didn't think of looking in your backyard when I was here last night." He added.

When they entered the dojo, his eyes grew in size if that was possible. He observed carefully every detail of the amazing architecture of the dojo; also, the amazing, state of the art martial arts equipment. He rolled his luggage into one of the empty rooms. He was going to use one as his apartment and the other as his office. They figured that since they were moving the dojo, Rudy might as well live there instead of his old rundown apartment to save money since the fire. "Woah, Jack, why would you pay to come use my stinky old dojo, when you had this beauty waiting at home for you?" He asked, no peeling his eyes away from the amazing aspects of his new home.

"The bonds I share with everyone at Bobby Wasabi are priceless." He replied, giving everyone a smile.

Jerry crouched down next to main mat and took a peek underneath it. "Yo, Rudy, check it out," He said, gesturing towards the underneath of the mat. "No mold." He said, chuckling, soon enough everyone joined him.

Rudy ran up the stairs and looked out the window to take in the breath taking scenery that Jack's backyard had to offer. "Woah, with the kind of landscape we have in front of our dojo, we'll be able to attractive tons of more students." He said as he placed his face and hands against the glass that began to fog up.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Jack spoke. "Dad is getting some guys to build a path to go around the sides of the house so we can get to the dojo without going through the house, so try to avoid going in and out of the dojo too much during the weekend so they can be done by Monday." Jack explained to everyone.

Everyone nodded. "Alright, no practice for now, swing by later on if you want to work out." Rudy said. "Time to get my office and apartment space organized." He said kind of childishly before running down the stairs towards his office like any child on Christmas morning.

* * *

**Of Importance, highly recommend reading the following: **I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. I don't know if it's because of the reviews per chapter rate has really dropped lately maybe it's because I spend too much time playing video games or rewatching Kickin' It for like the a hundredth time, but I've just been experiencing a lot of writers block lately.  
Due to this, I decided to end this chapter really short. But come on, you can't hate me that much, I update every day! Most people take weeks to update chapters of my usual length.  
Anyways, again, I'm sorry for the short chapter. And speaking of updates, my updates from now on may get a little slower and I'm SO sorry for that. I've just got a lot on my plate and I'm going on vacation soon(I will notify you when, so you will get no updates for about 9-11 days. Which will really suck, just I will be typing the whole car right there and back so I'll have plenty of material to upload when I get back! I'll keep reminding you guys of my departure date for my vacation until it actually comes, just so you guys don't think I left an unfinished story on you!

Anwyays, I think im done. Please don't forget to review, I really appreciate it!

Ciao now,

Percy out!


	7. Ice Breakin' Part: I

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It

Here's another quick update and a long one at that! This is for all the great reviews i got for the last chapters!Thank you everyone!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter VII: Ice Breakin' Part: I

The Wasabi Warriors were hard at work, practicing for the upcoming summer Ice Breaker Tournament. It was, by far, the biggest tournament of the summer in Seaford. Teams from all around the state came to participate. It was also the first tournament of the summer.

Just as Rudy walked out of his office, Jerry flipped Milton onto the mat with good form. The nerd landed on his back with a THUD. "Alright, guys, that's a wrap for today." Rudy said, gesturing for the group to gather around. Jerry helped Milton up before they went towards Rudy. Jack and Kim, who were talking on one of the benches, walked over as well. "So, you all know that the tournament is tomorrow. So I want you all to relax for the rest of the day and get rested up for tomorrow." He said.

The gang nodded before Jerry spoke up, "So that means chill in one of Jack's Jacuzzis?"

"Exactly!" Rudy exclaimed in a shout. He ripped off his gi to reveal his swimming trunks. "See you, guys, there!" He said before making a run for the house.

The four of them looked at each other, but then remember that it was Rudy and shrugged it off.

"Oh well, I'm going to go hit the shower." Jerry said, closing his locker with a tower over his shoulder. "I hate getting in Jacuzzis all sweaty, makes me feel like a falafel ball." He said. Everyone quirking an eyebrow at the last part, but no one said anything about it.

He headed for the doors before Jack stopped him by saying, "Jerry, the shower room is the other way." Kim and Milton nodded in support.

"Oh, I know, but I like your shower better." He said. Without another word, he left the dojo towards the house.

"Are you still up for a game of basketball before we hit the tub, Jack?" Milton asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, for sure. Kim, you wanna play?"

She shook her head. "I'd love to, but I have to walk home so my mom can drive me to my dentist appointment."

"Dentist appointment?" Jack asked in exaggerated disbelief. He walked up to her and cupped he face. "But look at those pearly whites!" He praised playfully. After hearing his words, she quickly shut her mouth and blushed.

"Smile for me, Kim." He demanded playfully. But she only shook her head. Jack smiled, before planting a kiss on her lips, causing her to smile brightly. "See, no need to see the dentist." He said.

"It doesn't make a difference, Jack, I still have to go." She said, planting another kiss before heading into the change room.

Jack and Milton played for a while, just shooting baskets and playing one-on-on. They waved off Kim as she passed by the front of the house on her way home. Jack requested to let the chauffeur drive her home, but she insisted she walked. So Jack and Milton cared on with their game for a few more minutes. Neither of them realized the black van that drove by the front of the property.

The next day, everyone gathered in the dojo to leave for the Ice Breaker Tournament. Well almost everyone, someone was missing. Kim was missing! Yes, Kim, the one that always shows up to practice first (if she isn't sidetracked my Jack). Sometimes she even showed up before Rudy. It's still a mystery how she got in without the keys.

Jack was packing his duffle bag as Rudy approached him. "Jack, where's Kim?"

"I was wondering the same thing." He replied, zipping up his bag.

"Well we're leaving soon," Rudy said. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Jack and I saw her yesterday, after practice." Milton said, entering the conversation. "She left to walk home for her dentist appointment."

Jack frowned a little. "You guys don't think something happened to her, do you?" He asked in a very worried tone.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Rudy said. "She's a first degree black belt, Jack, I'm sure she's able to handle almost anything herself."

Jack pulled out his cell phone. "I think I'll give her a call." He said.

The phone rung as he tapped his foot impatiently. It stopped ringing and there was moment when he heard her voice. "Hi, this is Kim; I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone!"

"Kim, its Jack, call me when you get this." He said before hanging up the phone.

Rudy frowned at the outcome of their plan. He thought hard for moment before saying, "Do you have her mom's number?"

Jack nodded. But before he could dial a number, the doors to the dojo crashed open, revealing a blond, middle aged women. "Ms. Crawford!" Jack exclaimed, everyone now had their attention on the situation at hand.

"Jack, sweetie, I told you Hayley is fine." She replied, a little out of breathe. But could you blame her? The stairs outside the dojo are a killer, especially in those heels! "Have you seen or heard from Kim since yesterday?" she asked in alarm.

Now Jack started to worry. "No, I thought she was with you at her dentist appointment yesterday afternoon." He said.

"I thought she was here with you after she blew off her dentist appointment." She said.

"Damn it, what the hell is going on here?" Jack asked.

Rudy frowned. He was about to speak, but Jerry butted in, "I think it's clear what's going on here," He said, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. He waited a moment before speaking again, "Kim adopted a giraffe, and kept it away from everyone in secret, but later found out that it's legal to own one without a license in the state. So now she's going to take it back to Africa and live with it!"

"Jerry, go make yourself some waffles!" Rudy said, before Jerry flew out the doors. He turned back to the other three and spoke, "Kim's been kidnapped!"

Kim's mother almost fainted but caught herself. "I'll call the police." She said, whipping out her cell phone.

But Jack stopped her, "Wait, bringing the police into this will turn this into a big situation. If anything, it will probably slow down the process of finding her. And time is of the essence at the moment." He said. "This tournament means everything to her, and she trained really hard for it, so I'm going to make sure she gets there! So please, Ms.—Hayley, give me an hour and I'll bring your daughter back." She looked hesitate for moment. "I promise." He said without an ounce of hesitation in his voice.

"Fine, I trust you, Jack." She said, causing Jack to smile in joy. A chance!

"Jack, we barely have an hour." Rudy said. "In an hour, we should be in the middle of the competition."

But Jack didn't care; he was going to find her at any cost. He'd find her within the hour and they will make it to the tournament. He got straight to work in making a plan. "Okay, so I called her cell phone earlier and left a message because she didn't pick up." He stated. "But there's still a chance that she's still got her phone on her, or in the same location, so I'll just track it with my GPS." He said, whipping out his phone.

"Good idea, Jack!" Milton exclaimed.

Jack's eye lit up. "Okay, I got a signal!"

"Everyone in the car, I'll drive!" Rudy exclaimed, grabbing his car keys before everyone ran out of the dojo.

As they passed by the back door of the house, Jerry came run after them. "Wait for me!" He cried after them with a mouth full of waffle.

After driving around town for a while, following the GSP, Rudy took a peek at Jakc's phone and his eyes widened. "I know where this is taking up!" He said, putting his eyes back on the road.

Jack's eyes lit up. "Really, where?" He asked in alert.

"The Black Dragon's dojo"

* * *

Rudy brought the car to a stop in the suspiciously empty parking lot of the Black Dragon's dojo. "Alright, let's get started!" Jerry said, swinging a nun-chunk he pulled out of his duffle bag. He would have been successful in jumping out the window if Jack didn't pull him back in.

"No, Jerry, we need a plan." Milton said. Jack was thinking the exact thing.

Jerry settled back in his seat. "Okay, then, what's the plan?"

Milton looked a little flustered at his friend' words. Jack thought for a moment, before making up his mind. "I'll go in alone, you guys get to the tournament." Jack said. "We'll meet you there."

"Jack, that's insane." Rudy retorted. "Who knows what waits behind those doors to get in your way?" He said.

Jack looked at his with that stubborn face he always wore when he had his mind made up. "I've made up my mind." He said, getting out of the car.

"Jack, wait, we're coming with you." Milton said, grabbing Jerry by the sleeve. And pulled him out of the car.

"No way, it's too dangerous." Jack retorted. "Plus, this tournament means too much to you guys. You've trained too hard to just give it up now."

Jerry stepped up, but Milton spoke, "Look, Jack, Kim is our friend too. She means way more to us than a stupid tournament!"

"But it would still be cool if we could make it to the tournament." Jerry added in a slightly lower tone.

Jack smiled. "Fine, let's do this together." He said, place his hand in front of them "Wasabi?" Their hands joined his.

"Wasabi!"

After Rudy and Hayley drove away to the tournament, Jack kicked down the doors of the Black Dragon dojo. Immediately, two guys came in white gi's which Jack found a little odd because the Black Dragon gi's are black and red. But either way, he sweep kicked them both simultaneously, allowing them to hit the floor hard. He kept walking as if they were just flies. Milton and Jerry came in from the door, pile drive both the masked guys on the floor.

As Jacked walked, he was jumped by three more masked guys. They did three jump kicks in unison, all of them aimed at Jack's head. In a second, he ducked underneath them with very little trouble. Within another second, he shot back up, pushing of them in the leg, causing that guy to lose all feeling in his leg. Afterwards, the other two started throwing punches and kicks that Jack blocked easily. He was finally able to catch one of their legs. Without hesitation, he tossed that guy to the ground by his leg. He didn't let go, though. He brought the guy around, with a steel grip on his leg. He slammed him against the last guy, sending them flying off to the side.

He continued to walk down towards the main part of the dojo, keeping his eye out for enemies or clues, but mostly for Kim. Jerry and Milton came running after Jack. Jerry took this chance to kick one of the guy's in the gut, but he didn't stop running.

Jack was walking towards the mat in the center of the room. He thought he could see something, but his attention was brought elsewhere when he hear a swoosh sound above him. He reacted just in time, to see another guy coming down from above him. Jack didn't waste a movement, to bring his leg up near his own head for a kick, displaying unreal flexibility. He kicked the guy that was pretty vulnerable in midair. The enemy fell to the floor near Jack unconscious, but Jack just continued to walk towards his destination.

Jerry and Milton sprinted after their friend. Milton found the time to stop and nipple twist the guy that Jack had just kicked form midair before continuing his run.

Jack was sure now that he saw something in the dead center of the mat. It was shining for the ceiling lights reflection. He squinted his eyes to see a familiar cellphone with a small red slip of paper next to it. "Kim's phone!" Jack said, but meant to think it.

He made a run for the phone, Jerry and Milton, right behind him. When they got there, Jack bent down and picked up the phone. Before he could read what was on the paper five figures came out of who knows where and surrounded them in the center of the mat. When Jack noticed them, he quickly pocketed the phone and the paper before getting in a ready stance, so did Jerry and Milton. "I'll take three, you take the other two?" He asked them with a cocky tone and a smirk.

"Yeah!" Jerry said, before targeting on who would be his prey. Only a second passed before Jerry made a mad dash for the guy directly in front of him, sending him flying into the bleachers behind him with a jump kick to the chest.

Milton quickly blocked a punch coming from his opponent. He then returned it by punching the guy in the shoulder. But Milton got a pretty nasty response in return from his opened. In other words, he took a kick right to leg. He dropped a little from the pain, but stood right back up. He shot the guy one of his overconfident looks before knocking him out with a punch to the face.

Meanwhile, Jack was engaged in a combat with three of the remaining enemies. The one in the middle seemed to be a kind of leader. He was the biggest and by far the better fighter. He also commanded the others around when necessary. Jack blocked a straight on punch from the big, causing him to slide back a bit on the mat from the impact. Jack responded by jumping in the air and split kicking the two others. The two of them fell back, clutching their stomach in pain. They were clearly winded badly.

Just as Jack congratulated himself on the nearly perfect execution of a very difficult technique to use in combat, he took a hard punch right to the jaw. Jack was a little stunned when he was hit, but quickly snapped out of it. He felt around his jaw, to check if everything was still in place. He was surprised to find out his jaw was still in place. But blood was slowly sipping from the side of his mouth. But he was made now.

He wiped away the blood from his face, before punching the guy right in the eye with the same fist. That's gonna leave a bruise! He sent him flying, but he couldn't watch for long as he had to send a round' house kick to the side of the torso of one of the guy's he winded earlier. He was sure this time that the guy was knocked out form the pain.

He immediately entered the horse stance, and pushed the other guy he winded right in the gut. He knocked the air right out of him before the guy passed out. The loss of air probably caused him to become light headed, then causing him to pass out.

Jack was suddenly grabbed from behind. Before he knew it, he was tossed towards the bleachers. He found the perfect opportunity to turn it into a cart wheel, coming to a stop before he could collide into the bleachers. He was really mad now.

Jack started doing a series of flips towards the big guy, confusing him a little. When he got close enough, he did a final back flip, but he ground hi heel down hard on his way down. His heel smacked into the back of the guy's head, causing him to hit the floor hard and probably his consciousness as well.

Jack knelt down and removed the guy's mask, revealing that he was around their age but he had a lot more facial hair then you'd expect. Jack also noticed the guy's black eye and smiled, praising himself. Kim would be proud.

"Jack, that last move was amazing!" Milton exclaimed as he and Jerry came running up to him.

"Thanks, guy, I've been working on that one for a while." Jack said, before pulling out the red slip of paper. He looked at it with a flustered expression. "What is this? It's just a bunch of lines and dots?" He said.

Milton's eyes lit. "Let me see!" Milton demanded. Jack gladly handed him the paper. "It's Moore code!" He exclaimed after a moment.

"Who's Moore's Mode?" Jerry asked, very much confused now.

Milton glared at him. "Moore's code, dumbass, it's a series of encrypted codes that make up letters that make up words." He replied.

"How long will it take you to decrypt it, Milton?" Jack asked.

Milton thought for a moment. He looked at the code again before replying. "Not long at all for someone like me," He replied before pulling out a pen and kneeled down on the mat. "But for someone like Jerry, it would take a life time." He added before getting to work.

After a few moments, he exclaimed, "Seaford Marital Arts Centre!"

"Is that what it says?" Jack asked in insurance.

Milton nodded. "But there's one last word I have to decrypt, I'll do it on the way." He said. "Jack get your chauffeur here, we need to get to the SMAC.

* * *

If was a fifteen minute drive to the SMAC, well it should have been if there wasn't so much traffic. They were currently on the last highway before they could get to the center. The traffic was really hectic and it didn't show any sign of getting better. Jack tapped his foot impatiently; it felt like they hadn't budged in days. "Dude, I bet a lot of these guys are headed to the center for the tournament." Jerry told Milton as they each glanced out their own window. "Damn it, I really want to compete now." He added.

"You will." Jack said from the passenger seat in the front, keeping his eye on the car in front of them. I promise… "Milton, do you have the last word yet?" He asked.

"Yes, it was the hardest to decrypt, but I finally got it." He replied. "Basement, that's the last word."

"Seaford Martial Arts Centre basement." He whispered to himself. He thought hard for a moment before speaking. "Milton, how far are we from the center?"

Milton thought for moment before replying. "I'd guess a good five minute run." He replied.

"Perfect, that's it, Jeffery, stop the car." He said. There was an awkward moment of silence in the car. The chauffeur, Jeffery opened his mouth to speak but Jack beat him to it. "Oh, right." He opened the door. Before jetting out of the car and towards the center.

Milton looked a little flustered at his friend's actions. "Should we—" He was cut off when Jerry popped the door open and made a mad dash after Jack. "Guess I'm next." He said before jumping out the same door that Jerry forgot to close and started running after them.

Jack was a lot faster than he put on. When Jerry and Milton final caught up with him, they caught their breathe. "This is where we split up." Jack said as Jerry and Milton panted hard. "The tournament has already started and we are up in fifteen minutes. I'll go in and get Kim, and we'll meet you guys before it's our turn."

"But, Jack—" Milton retorted but Jack had already snuck in through the back door.

Jerry pulled him by the collar. "C'mon let's find Rudy." Jerry said. "We'll just have to trust Jack that they'll make it in time."

They decided to go in through the front door. That was a bad idea, seeing how it was so crowded from people flooding in to watch the tournament. "Who knew so many people were into karate in Seaford." Jerry said as they looked at the crowd.

"Don't forget that there are dojos from other towns and even other states that are participating in this tournament." Milton replied. "We'll have to find another way in." He said.

They found a sound door out of view of others. They were easily able to get to the change room that was marked "Wasabi Warriors". When they walked in, there was a worried Rudy who was pacing around in the room.

"Guys!" He exclaimed when they walked in. He gave them a confused look. "Where are Jack and Kim?" He asked.

"They're coming, don't worry about it." Jerry replied before Milton could give him a long answer that would worry him. "Where's Kim's mom?" He asked

"She went to find herself some seats." Rudy replied. "If Kim doesn't show up before her match, she said she'll be forced to call the police."

Milton and Jerry frowned. "Well I don't blame her." Milton said. "She did say an hour, and the hour is nearly up."

"Go get dressed; we're up in ten minutes." Rudy said. "Milton, you're up first, and Jerry you're right after. If Jack and Kim don't show up before its Kim's turn then we'll be disqualified." He added. The two boys nodded before heading into their change rooms.

Ten minutes later, their match started. The referee warned Rudy about their situation a few times before they got started. "Okay, Milton you're up. We need to win as many as we can. The dojo with the most points advances to the finals." He stated. Milton nodded in response.

Milton stepped onto the mat to face his opponent. It kind of looked like he had a chance. This guy didn't look all that much stronger than him and they were about the same height and size. The referee waved his flags and they bowed before the match began.

Milton began by launching a well-aimed punch, but his opponent side stepped to dodge it. He counted with a punch of his own, which landed on Milton's cheek, right by his helmet. Milton quickly recovered and counter with a kick to the guy's torso that landed critically.

The guy grunted in pain, but recovered soon enough. He clutched his injured side. He tried kicking Milton on the side, but it was easily blocked. Milton counted, trying to finish it by putting all of his strength into one single punch. But he was surprised when his fist was caught with much effort from his opponent.

Milton reacted just in time to catch his opponent's next strike. Now they both had one of each other's fists. At that very moment, they both thought the same thing, 'Flip him'. They did it simultaneously as well; result in both of them flipping each other out of bounds in unison. "It's a draw!" The referee yelled into his microphone, his voice boomed around the large room. The crowd cheered loud at the outcome of the fight.

The referee called it a draw and they returned to their benches. Milton slammed himself against the bench, exhausted. "Sorry, guy, I lost." He said after he caught his breath. He pulled off his helmet and Jerry handed him a bottle of water.

"Don't worry about it, Milton; we still have a shot at the finals." Rudy replied, tossing the boy a towel. He turned to Jerry. "You're up, Jerry, don't let me down."

Jerry gulped loudly, "Yeah, no problem-o, dude." He replied, tightening his green belt around his waist.

He stepped on to the mat, facing his opponent. They bowed at each other simultaneously before getting in their ready stances. The opponent approached Jerry with a strike towards his head. He quickly ducked under it, before countering with a nice punch to the guy's torso. The guy retreated, clutching his wound, but recovered quickly as he approached again and let lose a killer jump kick at Jerry's chest.

Jerry quickly formed an 'X' shape with his arms to protect himself from the impact, but the force was still strong that he was sent skidding back, but he was able to keep his balance with little trouble. He grunted a little at the pain from the strike, but he was fast to shrug it off as his opponent came in with another jump kick aimed to finish off the fight.

"Not again!" Jerry cried, stepping to the side swiftly. The guy had to balance himself to stand on the mat. His arms whaled around wildly as he managed to keep his feet on the mat. But Jerry wasn't done. He side kicked the guy in the gut, winding him and sending him rolling to the center of the mat.

Jerry grinned wildly as the referee declared him the winner. "Winner is Jerry Martinez!" His grin only grew in size when the crowd roared and cheered in at the declaration of his victory. Milton and Rudy grinned at him from the bench as they clapped madly.

When he returned to the bench, Rudy slapped him on the back. "Good job, Jerry, that was a perfect side step!" He praised.

The three of them grinned as Jerry received praise from the other two. A few minutes passed and there grins quickly fell. Where are Jack and Kim? Rudy gulped loudly as the referee approached them. "I'm sorry, but time is up. Since your two other participates have not shown up, you will have to be disqualified." He said. Rudy frowned and tried to say something, but the ref had already made up his mind. "Due to two missing participates, I hereby disqualify the Wa—"

"Wait-!"

* * *

Another cliffhanger! I'm evil! Mwahaha! I'd like to thank everyone for their encouraging reviews! It really made my day and I really like hear what you think of my writing skills as well as the story itself.

Thank you again. Now for some bad news; I have a soccer tournament this weekend, so I don't think I'll be able to write all that much. I spent a good portion of my day yesterday, but it was Friday so I was out all night. I'll try to get as much writing as I can between games and such. But I won't promise anything, so don't expect a chapter tomorrow (Sunday) but I'll see what I can do

Please remember to review! :3

Ciao for now!

Percy, out!


End file.
